Nothing's Gonna Change Our World
by DoctorWicked
Summary: 1960's style AU. Amidst by peace, love and the counterculture movements, will two star-crossed lovers keep their love together while they are swept off from anti-war protests and mind exploration. Fiyeraba, slight Gloq.
1. Hold Me Tight

**This story is based on the movie "Across the Universe". It will feature music mostly from the Beatles and some from Wicked, two from another musical and one solo track from Idina Menzel.**

**I don't own Wicked, the plot from Across the Universe, and the songs here.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hold Me Tight**

In the beach during a cloudy day, a young man with long brown hair, sat all alone. The young man looked the waves of the sea being washed ashore. As he watched the beach, the young man was thinking about a girl he met less than a year ago and he thought that he would never see her again. While he continued to think about her, he sang a song about the girl.

_Is there anybody going to listen to my story_  
_All about the girl who came to stay?_  
_She's the kind of girl you want so much_  
_It makes you sorry;_  
_Still, you don't regret a single day._  
_Ah girl! Girl! Girl..._

* * *

_Months ago_

In the country known as the United Ozian States, a democratic country that consists of four states, the country is considered to be the most powerful country in the world. The only other country that claims to be the most powerful country is the Southern Isles Union, a country that has a different ideology than Oz. The Ozians are currently fighting in a war at country known as Olynam, a country that was split into two, and the Ozians are there in order to prevent the Olynamese to be at the Southern Isles' sphere of influence. But within the country, most of the Ozians are protesting against the war or fighting for equal rights for both humans and animals making the Ozians a divided .

In the state of Munchkinland, a young girl name Elphaba Thropp had a happy life. She is the only green girl in all of Oz, but people doesn't seem to be bothered by it. Elphaba is one of the most popular girls in school and has a family who loves her. Her brother currently goes to Shiz University and she would always play with her kid sister.

That night, Elphaba attended a school dance with Stu Best. While she danced with him, Elphaba sang along to the song the band was playing.

_It feels so right now, hold me tight_  
_Tell me I'm the only one_  
_And then I might_  
_Never be the lonely one_  
_So hold me tight, tonight, tonight,_  
_It's you, you you you oooo oooo_

At a port city of Liverpool in a country known as Arendelle, a young man name Fiyero Jude Tiggular was at a nightclub with his girlfriend, Pfanne. The two danced together and Evelyn sang along to the same song that was playing in Oz, but the band made it a little loud.

_Hold me tight_  
_Let me go on loving you_  
_tonight, tonight_  
_Making love to only you so_  
_Hold me tight tonight, tonight_  
_It's you, you, you, you_

_Oh no_  
_What it means to hold you tight_  
_being here alone tonight with you._  
_It feels so right now._  
_Hold me tight_  
_Tell me I'm the only one_  
_And then I might_  
_never be the lonely one, so_  
_Hold me tight tonight, tonight._  
_It's you, you, you, you._

While Fiyero and Pfanne walked back home as the sun set, Pfanne was worried about Fiyero leaving her tomorrow. Fiyero was set to go to Oz to find his long lost father who he believed he fought in the second great war.

"Who will take me out next week? You'll be halfway around the world?" Milla told Fiyero.

"Well it better not be Crope Chopper." Fiyero joked and hugged Pfanne.

Back in Oz, Stu drove back Elphaba to her home. As they said goodnight to each other, Stu reassured to Elphaba that he will back for her soon. Stu, along some of the boys in his school, had been drafted to go to the Olynam War and Elphaba was worried that Nick will be killed in battle.

"Look I promise you that I'll be home after Lurlinemas. It'll be furlough after boot camp." Stu told her.

She hold his hand tightly. "And after that?" she asked.

"I… still don't know."

"Just promise me that you don't get yourselves hurt, okay." Stu kissed Elphaba and then drove back home.

* * *

The next day, Fiyero was working his last day on the shipyard at Liverpool. In Liverpool, the town is pretty much full of shipyard in every corner. After finishing high school, all the men would start working their way to the shipyard for mostly the rest of their lives. Fiyero's job at the shipyard was mostly fixing the ships before they take off to the seas. As soon as he heard the work bell rang, Fiyero is ready to get his last paycheck before heading to Oz.

"Last pay for a while, eh Fiyero?." the foreman said.

"Not really. It'll be my last paycheck ever working at the Liverpool shipyard, Cyril." Fiyero said.

The foreman laughed. "Oh, I felt the same when I was your age. I said to myself, 'when I'm sixty-four, I'll be long gone'. But I'm still here." he said and gave Fiyero his paycheck. "Now don't go spending it all on something useless okay."

"I won't, Cyril."

"Move it along. Some of us are thirsty and the pubs' gonna open in five minutes." Fiyero's friend Crope told them.

"Well, I'll be going now."

"Oh and be sure to tell your father I said hi."

Fiyero laughed. "I'm sure my dad will know you, Cyril." he said and left the shipyard.

* * *

**NOTE: Don't worry, Fiyeraba will really happen in the next few chapters. **


	2. Dancing Through Life

**Chapter 2: Dancing Through Life**

As their shifts ended, Fiyero and his friend Crope walked to their street and they talked about Liverpool. "Are you sure you're miss this place?" Crope asked.

"Don't count on it, Crope." Fiyero replied.

Crope elbowed him. "Oh come on, I'm sure there's something you miss about Liverpool."

The two stopped walking. "Well, the only thing I'm going to miss in Liverpool is Penny Lane. They make good fish and pies and the barber and the fireman are the nicest people you'll meet there. And I will also miss my mom. But that's about it really. There's nothing left in Liverpool."

"Why do you think of that?"

"Look around you, Crope. Liverpool is the coldest place in Arendelle and the only job you'll find is at the shipyards. The schools don't prepare for anything other than the shipyards and most of the adults here think you're a failure. The only person the whole world might recognize from Liverpool is Eleanor Rigby, the world's loneliest person. Honestly, there's no life here in Liverpool. It seemed to me that the queen of Arendelle has some sort of ice powers and wants to make Liverpool as cold as possible."

Crope shrugged. "Well I guess that's life here in Liverpool."

"Okay let me try to rephrase what I just said to you." Fiyero said and started to sing. As Fiyero sang, he danced all around Penny Lane and would greet every passerby that walked pass him.

_The trouble with schools is  
They always try to teach the wrong lesson  
Believe me, I've been kicked out  
Of enough of them to know  
They want you to become less callow  
Less shallow  
But I say: why invite stress in?  
Stop studying strife  
And learn to live "the unexamined life"..._

_Dancing through life_  
_Skimming the surface_  
_Gliding where turf is smooth_  
_Life's more painless_  
_For the brainless_  
_Why think too hard?_  
_When it's so soothing_  
_Dancing through life_  
_No need to tough it_  
_When you can sluff it off as I do_  
_Nothing matters_  
_But knowing nothing matters_  
_It's just life_  
_So keep dancing through..._

_Dancing through life_  
_Swaying and sweeping_  
_And always keeping cool_  
_Life is fought less_  
_When you're thoughtless_  
_Those who don't try_  
_Never look foolish_  
_Dancing through life_  
_Mindless and careless_  
_Make sure you're where less_  
_Trouble is rife_  
_Woes are fleeting_  
_Blows are glancing_  
_When you're dancing_  
_Through life..._

Fiyero finished singing when he and Crope got to the pub. When he finished, Crope clapped at Fiyero.

"Boy, I'm sure I'll be missing your singing in the shipyards, Doctor Feelgood. It's the only thing that makes the docks a little happy." Crope said.

"Don't worry, Cropy. I'm sure there's someone here who will make Liverpool happy."

After he drank a few rounds, Fiyero went home early. When he returned home, Fiyero kissed his mother, who was ironing some shirts. "I've ironed your best shirts. It took me all day to prepare just for you." Fiyero's mother said.

Fiyero laughed as he got cake from the fridge. "Are we shoveling coal in the furnace, mom? You know I'm not going to wear them anyway."

"You are going to wear them when you get to the shores of Oz. If you are going to Oz, why didn't you take the Jefferson Airplane instead of a merchant ship?"

"A ticket for the Jefferson Airplane is expensive. I need to find who my father is right now and asked him why he left."

"Well at least you're home early for tonight's supper."

Fiyero's mother gave him his shirts and Fiyero went upstairs to pack his clothes for his trip to Oz. While he was packing, Fiyero looked downstairs to see if his mother is still there. When his mother went out to get the mail, Fiyero went to his mother's room downstairs and got two pictures of his mother with a man who Fiyero thinks it's his father.

Later that night, Fiyero met went to the club to meet with his girlfriend Pfanne one last time before he leaves first thing in the morning. "I sometimes feel you're not telling me anything." Pfanne told Fiyero.

"I just needed a break from the docks, Pfanne. I'll be back before you know it."

"Or do you need a break from me? Is that what this is about?"

"Here. I think I know something that will make you feel better." Fiyero said and started to sing.

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you  
Tomorrow I'll miss you  
Remember I'll always be true_

_And then while I'm away_  
_I'll write home every day_  
_And I'll send all my loving to you_

"You better write to me." Pfanne joked and hugged Fiyero.

The next morning, Fiyero hopped on a merchant ship heading to Oz and Pfanne is at the docks and she waved goodbye to him. While the merchant ship started to leave, Fiyero continued to sing the song he sang to Pfanne the night before.

_I'll pretend that I'm kissing  
The lips that I am missing  
And hope that my dreams will come true_

_And then while I'm away_  
_I'll write home every day_  
_And I'll send all my loving to you_

_All my loving, I will send to you_  
_All my loving, darling I'll be true_

At the same time in Oz, Nick prepares to leave for boot camp. Elphaba went to his house to say goodbye to Stu. Later that night, Elphaba wrote a letter to Stu in her bedroom and wrote how much she misses him. Stu got the letter and held it really close as he and the other men at a military truck are taking them to boot camp to be trained before they're ship off.

While heading towards boot camp, few of the men in the military truck flirted with some cheerleaders at a passing high school. While the football and the cheer leading team were done practicing, both the cheerleaders and the football players mingled except for one girl. Unlike the other girls in the cheer leading team, this girl has brown hair while the other cheerleaders are blonde and she's considered to be the unpopular and weird girl because she's confined to a wheelchair. She went to the bleachers and watched the cheerleaders flirting to the football players as she sang to herself.

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl_

_Don't dream too far_  
_Don't lose sight of who you are_  
_Don't remember that rush of joy_  
_He could be that boy_  
_I'm not that girl_

_Every so often we long to steal_  
_To the land of what-might-have-been_  
_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_  
_When reality sets back in_

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_  
_She whose winsome, she wins him_  
_Gold hair with a gentle curl_  
_That's the girl he chose_  
_And Heaven knows_  
_I'm not that girl_

_Don't wish, don't start_  
_Wishing only wounds the heart_  
_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_  
_There's a girl I know_  
_He loves her so_  
_I'm not that girl..._

While she finished singing, the girl wheeled herself out of the school without the cheerleaders or football players noticing her.


	3. With a Little Help From My Friends

**Chapter 3: With a Little Help From My Friends**

After being in sea for almost a week, Fiyero finally reached Oz. But Fiyero is far away from where his father currently is. Fiyero walked from the docks to the middle of a freeway that connects to Munchkinland. Fiyero stopped and held out his arm for someone to pick him up. A car stopped and the driver kindly let Fiyero in the car. Fiyero told the driver to drop him off at Shiz University and the driver thought he was a student and the driver took him there.

Shiz University is one of the top schools in Oz. Only families that came from higher backgrounds can go to Shiz. Students who go to Shiz end up being lawyers, doctors or become politicians. The faculty and students are mostly humans, but the school are also accepting animals students and the most well known teachers in Shiz are animals.

During a sunny afternoon, a young student was running around the campus trying to get to his next class while he carried a lot of stuffs in his hands. While he looked at his watch, the student bumped into Fiyero and dropped all of his stuff to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." the student apologized.

Fiyero helped out the student. "No worries. I get that you are in a hurry for your next class or something."

"Thanks man. I owe you a lot." the student said as Fiyero handed his stuff back.

"Oh, I'm looking for a Professor Hubert?"

"No such person that I'm aware of." the student said and started to walk away.

"Erm, Professor Wesley Hubert?"

The student sighed and walked back to Fiyero. "Listen man, I kind of pissed off every professor at Shiz and Hubert is not one of them." the student said and saw a familiar figure near from where he's standing. "Wait a second, it's a Wes Hubert. Yeah I kind of know him. He's at right over there near the history building." the student said as he pointed at the janitor.

Fiyero went to the janitor and he felt really scared to talk to him. "Can I have a word?" he asked the janitor.

"If you're looking for work, go ask administration." he replied.

"I already job, thank you."

"You sound like you're from out of the country."

"I'm really am yeah."

Wes smiled as he remembered the good times. "You know I was stationed at Arendelle during the war. Had some good times."

"Yeah, I know. At the Valley of the Living Rock front, right?"

Wes stopped on what he's doing and looked at Fiyero. "Yeah, I was. But how would you know that?"

"That's because I'm your son."

Wes scoffed. "No I don't think so."

"My mother is Janis Tiggular."

Wes remembered that name and he was convinced that Fiyero is his son. Wes took him inside to his quarters and Fiyero showed him the pictures he took from his mother's box and Wes remembered them. "Wow. How did you find me?" Wes asked.

"Through army records."

"If I would have known about you-"

Fiyero cut him off. "What? You would've come back, is that it? You know she said that wouldn't proved that you loved her... but only felt obligated."

"Well, it would have been better if she was raising a kid on her own." Wes remarked.

"Yeah, well, she wasn't the only one in those days. You could excused the bastard by saying his dad was killed in the war. It will take more than just one true love to thaw her frozen heart."

"Did she found someone else?"

"There were a few hopefuls. But I think I scared them off." Fiyero joked.

"Listen, Fabio. I-"

Fiyero corrected him. "It's Fiyero."

Wes sighed and continued. "Fiyero. I got a family. I got a wife two kids."

"Yeah, look, Mr. Hubert. I didn't come here to derail your life. And I'm not here for your love or your approval. I'm just here so that we both know that the other exists."

Wes nodded and agreed. "Okay. I kind of get of your saying."

* * *

Later that night, the student who Fiyero bumped into earlier was at the rooftop with his three friends playing rooftop golf. "Fifteen buck says miss this shot." the student remarked

"Fifty bucks says I marry your sister." his friends remarked.

"Yeah maybe in your next lifetime. Alright are you guys ready? I'm not gonna spend a hard day's night today."

"Ready." all of his friends told him.

"Fore!" the friend shouted.

The student spitted at his friend and made him hit the wrong. "Ha! You miss! Now it's my turn." The student put a golf ball in a beer can and he was in position. "Fore!" The student hit the ball and broke a window from someone's dormitory. "Oh, yes! Yes! Yes! How do you like me now?!" the student shouted.

"We're going to get you assholes!" the people in the dormitory

"Yeah I like to see you try! They're not going to get us, guys. They're not-" The four saw the other students and they know they're coming to get them. "They're not joking." the student said and they ran out of the roof.

The four split up and the student hid behind the platform that's beside the door to leading to the janitor's office. Luckily, Fiyero was outside having a cigarette and let the student inside while the other students were still busy chasing them. Fiyero and the student continued to run until they reached to the janitor's office.

"Shit, I'm out of shape." the student remarked, "You're the guy that asked about the janitor right? So what are then? Are you like the assistant janitor or something?"

"I'm just bunking here temporarily."

"Why?"

"Why do you need to know?" Fiyero asked.

The student's eyes narrowed. "You're wanted by the cops? The Gale Force?"

"It seems to me that you're the one on the run." Fiyero joked.

"Yeah. Thank you for that one. So where's the accent from?"

"Same place as me: Liverpool."

The student sat down. "Liverpool. Isn't it in Arendelle? You know the one with all the snow?"

Fiyero also sat down and continued where he left off. "Yeah, that's the place."

"How did you get here? A yellow submarine?"

Fiyero laughed at the student's joke. "No, just a regular ship."

"Do you have a name?"

"It's Fiyero. Fiyero Jude Tiggular. And your's"

"Avaric. Just Avaric. And around here, I'm the 'Sun King'."

"Please to meet you."

The two shook hands. "Well Fiyero, as a stranger to our shores, the least I can offer you is some Shiz hospitality." Avaric said as he handed Fiyero a bottle of beer.

After a few minutes in Wes' office, Avaric brought Fiyero with him back to his dorm and saw that his friends were already there. The five of them have good time in there room by drinking beer and smoking marijuana and all of them sang a song through the night.

_[Avaric]  
What would you do if I sang outta tune?  
Would you stand up and walk out on me?  
Lend me your ears and i'll sing you a song  
And i'll try not to sing outta key  
O, I get by with a little help from my friends_

_[Avaric's Friends]_  
_He gets high with a little help from his friends_

_[Avaric]_  
_O, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends_  
_What do I do when my love is away_

_[Avaric's Friends]_  
_Does it worry you to be alone_

_[Avaric]_  
_No, I get by with a little help from my friends_

Later that night, Avaric and his friends went to a local bar and they continued to sing as they drank beer. The waitresses also sang as they took their glasses and an old man also sang to Avaric and Fiyero and Avaric's friends laughed. After they drank, the five played pool at the bar and they continued their rooftop golf game.

_[Waitresses]  
Do you need anybody?_

_[Avaric]_  
_I need somebody to love_

_[Old Man]_  
_Could it be anybody?_

_[Avaric]_  
_I want somebody to love_

_[Avaric's Friends]_  
_Would you believe in a love at first sight_

_[Fiyero]_  
_Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time_

_[Avaric's Friends]_  
_What do you see when you turn out the lights?_

_[Avaric]_  
_I can't tell ya but I know its mine_

_[Avaric+Friends]_  
_O, I get by with a little help from my friends_  
_Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends_  
_O, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends_

The next day, the five of them continued their fun by running around Shiz

_[Avaric's Friends+Fiyero]  
Do you need anybody?_

_[Avaric]_  
_I need someone to love_

_[All]_  
_Could it be anybody_  
_Oooh, Oooh!_  
_By with a little help from my friends_  
_High with a little help from my friends_  
_Try with a little help from my friends_  
_By with a little help from my friends_

_[Avaric]_  
_Yes, I get by with a little help from my friends_  
_With a little help from my..._

_[All]_  
_Friends..._


	4. I've Just Seen a Face

**I know I said that it's a Fiyeraba story, but I promise you that this chapter is when Elphaba and Fiyero met.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: I've Just Seen a Face**

In Munchkinland, Elphaba was walking around her neighborhood with her best friend and they both talk about their future. "What?! Oh I can't believe her. That's it, I'm not going to have kids." Elphaba said.

"Really?" Elphaba's friend asked.

"No. Think about it, parents might be annoying when it comes to their kids. I mean people putting out carbon copies of themselves going 'Oh doesn't he have his father's eyes? Doesn't his mother's lips?' It's annoying for my standards." she said in a stereotypical mother tone.

"But what about adoption?"

They were soon interrupted when Elphaba's mother called her. "Elphaba! Elphaba! You have a letter!" her mother shouted. Elphaba's mother gave her the letter and Elphaba saw that it's from Stu. Elphaba opened the letter and it read that he'll be coming home early. Elphaba got excited and ran back to her room, which got her little sister confused.

_It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah  
It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah  
It won't be long yeah, till I belong to you_

_Every night when everybody has fun_  
_Here am I sitting all on my own_

_It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_It won't be long yeah, till I belong to you_

_Since you left me, I'm so alone_  
_Now you're coming, you're coming on home_  
_I'll be good like I know I should_  
_You're coming home, you're coming home_

The next day, Elphaba was still happy about Stu coming that she was having a good day at school. "So do you know when?" Elphaba's friend asked as they walked in the hallway.

"Next weekend. He's got a pass before he ships out."

_Every night the tears come down from my eyes  
Every day I've done nothing but cry  
It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah  
It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah  
It won't be long yeah, till I belong to you_

_Since you left me, I'm so alone_  
_Now you're coming, you're coming on home_  
_I'll be good like I know I should_  
_You're coming home, you're coming home_

Miles away, Avaric and Fiyero drove from Shiz to Munchkinland so they could spend time at Avaric's family for Thanksgiving. At the same time, the wheelchaired girl was seen in the middle of freeway trying to get to the big city until she was picked up by a group of college students

_Every day we'll be happy I know  
Now I know that you won't leave me no more  
It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah  
It won't be long yeah, yeah_

"Yeah!" Elphaba shouted which made the teacher turned around before the dismissal bell rang.

_Till I belong to you_

* * *

Outside of the school, Avaric and Fiyero were waiting outside for Avaric's sister. When Elphaba saw Avaric outside, she got very excited. "Avaric!" she shouted.

"Elphie!" Avaric said.

Elphaba ran to her brother and hugged him. "How's Shiz?"

"Oh you know, studying a lot of government and stuff. And what about you?"

"Same as you."

"Oh, and this is Fiyero. I asked him over for Thanksgiving."

Elphaba and Fiyero shook hands and got into the car and talked about the Thanksgiving holiday. "We don't have it in Arendelle. Is it a big deal?" Fiyero asked.

"Oh, it's a heartwarming Ozian tradition." Avaric replied.

"Yeah. It celebrates the time when the Natives of Oz shared food with the early settlers. And how did we repay them? A war that lasted about 200 years until we reached an agreement." Elphaba said.

"Where are they now?"

"Oh, they now live in two Ozians states. Two for us settlers and two for the Natives. And by the way, I'm Elphaba."

Fiyero waved at her. "Nice to meet you Elphaba."

Avaric and Elphaba went home with Fiyero and the whole family talked to Avaric about his college days while they ate Thanksgiving dinner. "Avaric, did you took my golf clubs?" his father asked him.

"Why'd you ask?"

"Because I went to the closet under the stairs and my clubs weren't there. If you would just ask-"

Avaric cut him off. "You would have said no."

"I didn't know that Shiz had a golf program." Avaric's grandma said.

"They don't." Avaric's mother said.

"It's just my way of having a good time, you know." Avaric said.

"Is that fashionable for you, Avaric?" Avaric's mother asked.

"Is what fashionable, mom?"

"You haircut, or lack of one."

"Mop top suits you, Avaric." Elphaba joked.

"Do you have any idea how your father, a sentimental man, paid for your college tuition?" Avaric's uncle said.

Avaric stopped eating and laid back on the chair. "You know, Uncle Kristoff, he won't have a problem paying for them because I'm going to drop out."

"Avaric, don't be ridiculous." his mother said.

Avaric then sat properly. "I'm just not cut out for this collegiate crap."

"Oh no problem, what's your plan? Buy a broken down station wagon and drive around Oz?" his father said.

"Actually, I was hoping to borrow your car, dad. It's got an AC and a stereo."

Avaric's father got mad and slammed the table in anger. "Dammit, Avaric! Be serious for once! What do you actually intend to do with your life?!"

"Why is it always about 'What would you do?'?! 'What would you do? What would he do? Oh Oz, what will he do?' Do, do, do, do, do! Why isn't the issue here who I am?"

"Because, Avaric, what you do defines who you are." Avaric's uncle said.

"No, Uncle Kristoff, _who_ you are defines _what _youdo. Right, Fiyero?" Avaric asked Fiyero.

Fiyero looked scared and embarrassed. "Erm, Surely it's not what you do, but it's the way that you do it." Fiyero replied which left the whole family speechless.

While the family argued with Avaric, Fiyero sat outside in the porch. While he waited, Elphaba came by and sat with him. "Sorry you had to see that. Is it like that at your house?" Elphaba asked him.

"Not really. It's just me and my mom. My education is rarely a topic of conversation."

"Avaric told me that you came to find your father and you jumped a ship."

"Yeah I did. It's weird because when I heard that he works at Shiz University, I imagined him to be a professor. But it turns out he's working stiff like myself."

Both of them laughed. "How did it go?" she asked.

"It was okay. Before I met him, I spend my whole life trying to hate him. He walked out of my mom when I was just a baby."

"I never realized I had it so easy. I mean, we're just so… normal. I maybe the only green girl here in this country, but that doesn't stop me. Everyone just accepts it."

"I really like it though. I really like the color green. You looked like a beautiful Lurlinemas tree."

"Don't tell me that I am. You don't have to lie to me."

"No, really. You really look beautiful and your voice sounds like the Queen of Arendelle."

"Is that bad?"

"It's not bad. People in Arendelle said that she has the most beautiful voice in the lands. Even without the accent, you sound like her."

Elphaba laughed. "You know, unlike most of my boys at school, you made me feel like a natural woman."

The two were interrupted when Avaric stormed off the house and looked really angry. "Dammit! It's always like this whenever I come home!" Avaric said. "I mean what the hell do they talk about when I'm not around?"

"You, mostly." Elphaba joked.

"Fiyero, I'm sorry that I brought you into fight. Come on, we gotta do something nice for him. Fiyero's a sailor on leave. He needs a bar, a brawl and a brothel."

Elphaba wasn't pleased by Avaric's suggestion. "I think I know some place better for him."

Elphaba took both Fiyero and Avaric to a bowling alley as a place for Fiyero to have a good time and luckily for them, the bowling alley was still open during a Thanksgiving night. All three of them had a good time at bowling alley and Avaric and Elphaba would have a little sibling prank by getting the bowling before they would hit the pins. While bowling, Fiyero was starting have feelings for Elphaba.

_I've just seen a face  
I can't forget the time or place  
Where we just meet  
She's just the girl for me  
And want all the world to see  
We've met, mmm-mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm_

_Had it been another day_  
_I might have looked the other way_  
_And I'd have never been aware_  
_But as it is I'll dream of her_  
_Tonight, ni-ni-ni-ni-night_

_Falling, yes I am falling_  
_And she keeps calling_  
_Me back again_

_I have never known_  
_The like of this, I've been alone_  
_And I have missed things_  
_And kept out of sight_  
_But other girls were never quite_  
_Like this, da-da-n'da-da'n'da_

_Falling, yes I am falling_  
_And she keeps calling_  
_Me back again_

_When Avaric fini_shed his tenth round, he sat next to Fiyero and had a drink of beer. "What are you going to do when you don't go back to college?" Fiyero asked.

"What any irresponsible, unmotivated dropout would do: go to Emerald City. Like tonight." Avaric said.

"What's the rush? I mean… I like it here." Fiyero said as he looked at Elphaba.

"Come on, Fiyero. The most exciting thing that happened in this town was a carnival. Think about it, music, great dope, great women. It'll be a gas!" Avaric exclaimed as he slid through the bowling lane.

Elphaba, Fiyero, Avaric and all of the teens in the bowling alley were dancing and running around the alley and all of them felt alive. For Fiyero, his feelings towards Elphaba continued to grow, but Elphaba doesn't know that he likes her.

_Falling, yes I am falling  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again  
Falling, yes I am falling  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again_

After the bowling alley, Avaric and Fiyero left Munchkinland for Emerald City in the middle of the night. While driving there, Avaric noticed that Fiyero had a crush with his sister. "She has a boyfriend." Avaric told him.

"That's alright. I have a girlfriend." Fiyero said.

As soon as they reached to the Emerald City limit, Avaric and Fiyero howled in excitement.


	5. Let It Be

**Chapter 5: Let It Be**

When they arrived in Emerald City, Fiyero and Avaric spend a night at a motel before they found an ad on a magazine for a room to rent and called them saying they're interested in renting the room. They arrived at the place the caller gave them and they found the place to be really unsettling. The place looked really old and in a state of decay. Fiyero looked around and he felt scared of what the people who lived there look like.

"Forget it man. I'm not living here." Fiyero said.

"Come on, Fiyero. Just try to give it a chance. Even if the person who lives here looks like a monster, I'll take care of it." Avaric said and knocked on the door.

After Avaric knocked a second time, a young woman with blonde hair answered it. "You must the two who called?" the woman asked.

Avaric was lost for words over how beautiful the woman was. "Erm, yeah. We saw your ad in Rollin' Magazine and we're interested in bunking here." Avaric said.

"Alright, come on in." Avaric and Fiyero entered and the woman gave a short tour of the apartment. "It's our kitchen through the beaded door. Right where we're standing will be the main room, living room or whatever room you like to call. I also have other tenants here, one human and one Animal, but they're nice people. I call them my 'Family Stone'."

The woman introduced Fiyero and Avaric to her roommates, a human male and a female falcon, and the four waved at each other.

"A real bummer losing my last tenant." the woman continued. "He was my first sax player when my band played at the Kiamo Ko club. The guy would be out all night and turned off all day. The only weird thing is that he thinks reindeers are better than people. But luckily, I found another sax player just like him."

"Erm, we could do that. We could sleep all day." Fiyero said.

"You have to, man, because I'm a singer. Can't have someone ruining my beauty sleep before 2:00 PM. I may come from a rich Conservative family, but that doesn't mean I'm the same as my family." the woman then led them to their rooms. "This will be your room. The room with the painted pictures next to this room will be mine. And I gonna need rent two weeks in advance. Is that a problem for you guys?"

"No, no, no, no, no. It's not a problem for us." Avaric said.

"You look kind of guy who will keep his clean cut. Then again, you could have murdered your granny just to get her sweet money." the woman joked.

Avaric and Fiyero shook their heads. "Actually, we're erm students. I'm Fiyero and he's Avaric."

The woman shook their hands. "I'm Glinda. And right now I'm out of bounds without my beauty sleep."

"Are you famous yet, Glinda?" Avaric asked.

"Not yet. Oh, and one last thing, you guys have a good memory on your faces?"

"I think we have a good memory of how our faces look like." Avaric replied.

"Good, because there's no mirror in the bathroom or in any of your rooms. The nearest mirror will be the Pepperland club downstairs. And now if you excuse me, I still need my beauty sleep." Glinda said as she led Avaric and Fiyero out of her room.

Avaric playfully saluted. "Loud and clear, ma'am."

"I mean it. Because I'm the type of girl who'll put you down when your friends are here and you'll feel a fool." Avaric and Fiyero felt nervous, but Glinda laughed. "I'm joking around. Just don't wake me up okay." Glinda said and the two nodded.

As soon as Glinda locked the door, Avaric and Fiyero got really excited. "Oh man! what a cool lady. For a girl who's like in her early twenties, she sure knows what responsibility is." Avaric said.

"Avaric, I will pay my share of the rent just as soon as I can find a job. I could stay here and be a paperback writer."

"Fiyero, don't worry. Because look where we are man."

Avaric and Fiyero went to the window and heard the traffic noises and people shouting all around them in Emerald City.

* * *

Months had passed and the whole family, besides Elphaba, were still angry about Avaric's desicion to drop out of Shiz. Elphaba didn't think about because she loved her brother and accepted his choice. The only thing that Elphaba is worried about is that he might get hurt.

During a sunny afternoon, Elphaba and her friend were biking around their neighborhoods. They were enjoying themselves until Elphaba saw two soldiers going into Stu's home. Elphaba got off her bike and ran to his house and found Stu's mother devastated after after two soldiers gave her a paper. Elphaba saw the paper and the paper says that Stu was killed in action in Olynam.

Miles away from Munchkinland, Animals were protesting around Vinkus against the anti Animals law. The protest turned into riots and the riots became deadly. The police didn't stopped the riots that President Oscar Diggs send in the national army to stop the riots. All around the streets, Animals were looting and burning buildings and soldiers shot unarmed Animals or grabbed them forcefully. During the riots, an animal child was singing to himself to make himself feel safe.

_When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me,  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me,  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

_Let it be, let it be,_  
_Let it be, let it be,_  
_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

In Munchkinland, Elphaba and her family attended Stu funeral on a cloudy day. It was a veteran service and Elphaba felt that Stu died as a hero. Before they would lower his caskets, soldiers took off the Ozian flag from the casket and folded. The soldiers gave the flag to Nick's mom and she cried to it while Elphaba silently watched her as she tried to held back her tears.

In Vinkus, it was raining hard and everyone attended a memorial service for those who died in the riots that lasted for five days. One of those that attended the serivce was a young human male who was one of the well known Animal Rights supporter in his community. During ther service, the young man got up and paid his last respects to the young boy that the man would call the boy his brother. During the service, the choir sang the same song the young boy sang during the riots.

_And when the broken-hearted people  
Living in the world agree,  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
For though they may be parted  
There is still a chance that they will see,  
There will be an answer, let it be._

_Let it be, let it be,_  
_Let it be, let it be,_  
_There will be an answer, let it be._

_And when the night is cloudy_  
_There is still a light that shines on me,_  
_Shine until tomorrow, let it be._  
_I wake up to the sound of music_  
_Mother Mary comes to me,_  
_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

_Let it be, let it be,_  
_Let it be, let it be,_  
_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._  
_Let it be, let it be,_  
_Let it be, let it be,_  
_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_.

After the funeral, Elphaba quietly laid on her bed as while she thought about her boyfriend being killed in a war while the man in Vinkus thought about the injustices that's happening around Vinkus as they buried the young animal boy.


	6. One Short Day

**NOTE: There's some revision to a song to make it work on this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: One Short Day**

After the Vinkus riots, the young human animal rights supporter decided to leave the state of Vinkus and took a bus to Emerald City. The only thing he brought with him are clothes and an electric guitar. When arrived at Emerald City, he experienced many kinds of weirdness happening at the heart of the city. Emerald City divided into three sections. The rich section is where many people are business people or stock brokers in suits and palaces stood as tall as the skies. The sleazy section is where the men are looking for some trouble or women will try and get out of towners. And the artsy section, or some will call the Grove, is where painters, poets, writers and musicians all lived and spread peace and love and where the best libraries and museums are. Everywhere he went, the people there taunted the man that he belongs to the city.

_One short day  
In the Emerald City_

_One short day_  
_In the Emerald City_

_One short day_  
_In the Emerald City_  
_One short day_  
_Full of so much to do_  
_Every way_  
_That you look in the city_  
_There's something exquisite_  
_You'll want to visit_  
_Before the day's through_

_There are buildings as tall as Quoxwood trees_

_Dress salons_

_And libraries_

_Palaces!_

_Museums!_

_A hundred strong_

_There are wonders like I've never seen_

_It's all grand_

_And it's all green!_

_I think you've found the place where you belong!_  
_You wanna be_  
_In this hoi polloi_

_So you'll be back for good someday_  
_To make you life and make my way_  
_But for today, you'll wander and enjoy:_

_One short day_  
_In the Emerald City_  
_One short day_  
_To have a lifetime of fun_  
_One short day_

_And we're warning the city_  
_Now that you're in here_  
_We'll know you've been here_  
_Before we are done!_

When he arrived at the Grove in Emerald City, the man was almost ran over a taxi, which was driven by Avaric after he got a job as a taxi driver, but he was saved by a homeless man. While Avaric got a job as a taxi driver, Fiyero mostly worked on illustration and sometimes showed his work to Glinda's roommates. The man continued to walk around the Grove until he finally arrived at the Pepperland Club. There he auditioned to be in Glinda's band and Glinda really loved his guitar playing that she quickly got him into the band.

_One short day  
In the Emerald City  
One short day  
To have a lifetime of fun  
What a way to be seeing the city_

_Where so many roam to  
You'll call it home, too  
And then, just like now  
We can say:  
You're sharing one wonderful  
One short Day!_

After the audition, Glinda let the man stay at her apartment with Avaric and Fiyero. He introduced himself to the other tenants and all of them quickly became friends. While everyone was drinking in the kitchen, Fiyero went to the main room with his new roommate, who was practicing with his acoustic guitar.

"Do you write your own songs, Boq?" Fiyero asked.

"Yeah, I wrote my own songs. 20 in my notebook. 10 in my head. They're mostly talking about my generation." he replied.

"Leave any room for something else?"

"Nope. Music is the only thing that makes sense to me, man. If I play it loud it enough, it keeps the demons out." he said as he played his guitar. "I first played in my Uncle John's band. The next thing I knew, I'm playing music and supporting Animal rights at the same time."

Fiyero and Boq were soon interrupted when they saw a girl crawling from the window. The girl got wet from the rain and couldn't stand up and Fiyero and Boq saw bruised marks on her face.

"Hello. Hello. Who are you?" Fiyero asked.

The girl sat up and introduced herself. "Nessarose Prudence. Or Nessa for short."

"And where you're from, Nessa?" Boq asked.

"Nowhere."

"And before nowhere?" Fiyero asked.

"Munchkinland. Then my father who lived here from across the streets."

Fiyero got up and gave Nessarose a towel. "Did he do that to you?" Boq asked about her bruise mark.

"Yeah. And it was a mistake."

"And why can't you stand up?"

"Both of my legs are broken since I was born. My wheelchair is still outside and it took me a long time to climb up here."

Glinda entered the room and she was surprised to see Nessarose and Nessarose was also surprised to see Glinda. "Where did she come from?" Glinda asked.

"She came in through the bathroom window." Fiyero replied.

* * *

In Munchkinland, Elphaba was at the garden with mother as they talked about where Elphaba will spend the summer. "Now I understand you need some time out of Munchkinland, but why don't you go to Wonderland with me and your father and your little sister?" Elphaba's mother said.

"I'd rather be with Avaric, mom."

"In Emerald City?"

"Just for the summer til I go to college."

Her mother scoffed. "I shudder to think how your brother lives or what he's up to. Avaric always attract the most dubious people. He's probably surrounded by dope fiends."

"Mom! You know I don't smoke. The big city don't scare me."

"Just promise me you come home before college. And remember, if you're feeling down, try to conceal your feelings and don't let anyone know."

"I promise, mom." she said and hugged her mother.

Elphaba took the last train to Emerald City later that night and Avaric drove her to the Pepperland Club where Glinda and her band will be performing. Glinda's band is a five piece that consisted of three humans and two animals. When they were performing, everyone cheered and Nessarose, who sat next to Elphaba, was mesmerized by the music.

_Love, love me do_  
_You know I love you_  
_I'll always be true_  
_So please, love me do_  
_Whoa, love me do_

_Someone to love_  
_Somebody new_  
_Someone to love_  
_Someone like you_

_Love, love me do_  
_You know I love you_  
_I'll always be true_  
_So please, love me do_  
_Whoa, love me do_

"Isn't she fantastic?" Nessarose asked Elphaba.

"It's amazing."

"She's our landlady."

"So you know my brother?"

"We live together. But don't worry, I didn't sleep with him."

When Glinda's band finished the song, Fiyero saw Elphaba was sitting across from him while she cheered tp Glinda. "Elphaba? How do you like Emerald City so far?" Fiyero asked.

"I just got off the train an hour ago. This is all I've seen so far." Elphaba replied.

"You wanna go outside for some fresh air?"

"Sure." Elphaba and Fiyero got up and walked for a few steps outside. "I thought you'd gone home to Arendelle."

"No, I like it here. But I'm not here, really. Without a visa, I'm basically invincible." Fiyero remarked and he noticed Elphaba is getting sad. "Hey, are you alright? I mean I know what happened."

Elphaba got really uncomfortable. "Yeah, I'm fine. But... I got a letter for Avaric and I'm afraid of what's written in it."

After Glinda's performance, everyone, including Elphaba, who lived in Glinda's apartment went to a diner nearby to eat. There, Elphaba gave Avaric the letter and he opened the letter and it said that he has been drafted to the military. Elphaba saw the look on Avaric's face when he saw the letter and felt disappointed on him.

"You shouldn't dropped out of college, Avaric." Elphaba said.

"Your, sister's right. I mean, you had that whole Shiz persona going for you." Avaric's falcon roommate said.

"And your father is a lawyer or the head of a church or something." Glinda said.

"Avaric, what does it say on the letter." Boq asked.

"It says that I had to report to an induction center at the 9th of this month. I wish the letter should have started with 'Dear Mr. Fantasy'." Avaric said.

"Hey you know, I had some friends back in the Vinkus that had to practice vomiting just to get out of the draft." Boq said and everyone felt disgusted.

Soon enough, everyone, except Elphaba, joined in and came up with ways for Avaric to get out of the draft. "What about just take my place in my wheelchair. They won't accept you anyway." Nessarose said.

"Just say you're a homosexual, Avaric. They don't accept them." Avaric's human roommate said.

"I got an idea. I had this friend back at home who ate a lot of straw to avoid draft a while ago. He had to shit all of them out for a month." Fiyero said.

"What does that do?" Glinda said.

"It's like when they x-ray you, they think you're made of straw. When they saw it, they thought he was a scarecrow." Fiyero started to laugh. "It looked like some sort of space oddity."

Everyone continued to come up with suggestions until Avaric burned the letter with a lighter. All of them saw it and they cheered to Avaric. "You may burn that paper, but you still got to go." Boq told Avaric.


	7. If I Fell

**Chapter 7: If I Fell**

The next day, Fiyero took Elphaba to an abandoned boat house where she talked about her late boyfriend Nick. "Nick couldn't wait to go to the military. He saw it as a patriotic honor and I guess that I was proud of him. Apparently, he did something brave and he wore a medal when they buried him."

"You don't have to talk about him." Fiyero said to Elphaba.

"I'm sorry it's just that... I can't pretend that he doesn't exist. I guess that love is like an open door. He was my first boyfriend and the person I ever knew to die. And I'm really scared of Avaric. My sister will probably cry for week if Avaric dies."

"Listen, no one or no bullet is gonna get Avaric. He's so twisted that he'll find a way to get out of this fix."

Elphaba took another look at Fiyero and she smiled at him. "I hope you're right."

"I hope so too. Back at home, people say that brainless. But sometimes, what I say is true and people hate to hear the truth. They would sometimes call me 'The Brainless Scarecrow', because I look like scarecrow, or they would call me 'The Fool on the Hill'." Fiyero patted Elphaba. "Here, I know something that can make you feel better." Fiyero took a piece of wood from a broken boat and got up and walked to the broken down building. There he drew a face in a green wall of the building.

Elphaba got up and stood next to Fiyero as he continued to draw. "Do you have the draft in Arendelle?"

"Not anymore. But I'm been exempt as a shipyard worker."

"You should have studied art."

"I would have, but I have to bring money for my mom and me. So I joined the ranks of the great unwashed. If I have enough money, I would be living like a prince in some place like Buffalo Springfield, but I stayed in Liverpool." Fiyero said as he was about to finish his drawing. "What about your's?"

Elphaba felt embarrassed. "Erm, it was quite alright. At first it was bad because of my green skin. But when my father told them that Green is the color of Lurline, people mellowed out. Since my sister, Carrie Anne, was born I've been playing with her all the time. When she was five, it was the first time she saw snow. I helped her build a snowman and we named it Olaf." Elphaba stopped to catch her breathe. "I'm sorry that I might be boring you with it. Unlike me and Avaric, most Munchkins are so small minded."

"No no, it's fine." Fiyero stopped drawing and turned to her. "Elphaba, can you come closer."

"Why, was it for?"

"Nothing, I just want to get your eyes right for this drawing."

Fiyero looked at Elphaba's eyes until they heard someone from the building."Hey! Don't you know you're defacing city property?" a policeman told them from the top floor of the building.

Elphaba laughed at the cop. "What are you talking about? It was just a crappy wall and now it's a work of art." Elphaba remarked.

"You want me to come down there?"

"Please come on down. You'll scuff up you shiny black boots." Fiyero joked and the policeman responded by coming to get them. "Shit, I think we just got in trouble with the law."

"We should get out of here!"

"Yeah, I think we should." Elphaba and Fiyero ran as fast as they could until they hid under the docks.

In the apartment, Glinda's having a party for all the people in the Grove and Elphaba watched Fiyero talking with other all night. Unbeknownst to him, Elphaba started to have feelings to Fiyero the moment she arrived in Emerald City.

_If I fell in love with you  
Would you promise to be true?  
And help me understand  
'Cause I've been in love before  
And I've found that love was more  
Than just holding hands_

_If I give my heart to you_  
_I must be sure from the very start_  
_That you would love me more than her_

_If I trust in you, oh please_  
_Don't run and hide,_  
_If I love you too, oh please_  
_Don't hurt my pride like her_

_'Cause I couldn't stand the pain_  
_And I would be sad_  
_If our new love was in vain_

_So I hope you see that I_  
_Would love to love you_

_If I fell in love with you_

The next morning, Avaric went to Fiyero's room and found that Fiyero and Elphaba slept together that night. "Huh? So that's the way it is?" Avaric said.

Fiyero and Elphaba woke up and was surprised to see Avaric in the room. "Yeah. I guess it is." Fiyero remarked.

"Well, speaking as her brother, I already knew you two were in love. Let's just say I heard it through the grapevine."

"How do you know?"

"Well for starters, I heard you two calling each nicknames after the party. Was it 'Fae' and 'Yero' again? And I saw you two finished each other's sandwiches."

Elphaba got a little annoyed and threw a pillow at Avaric. "Avaric get out!"

"Well, excuse me. But as you two lovebirds are in the throes of young love, I'm here to let you know I have a date with Uncle Wizard."

* * *

Avaric walked to the nearest induction center in Emerald City and he started to get really scared. Taking from advice from his roommates, Avaric swallowed every straw he brought with him for inspection. After he swallowed every straw, Avaric was paranoid when he saw a propaganda poster talking to him and was about to grab him.

_I want you  
I want you so bad  
I want you  
I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad  
It's driving me mad_

Avaric was about to leave, but two army officials and grabbed him and they striped him to his underwar for army inspection. When he went met up with other recruits that consisted of both humans and animals and Avaric felt the army inspectors are made of plastics.

_I want you  
I want you so bad  
I want you  
I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad  
It's driving me mad_

Army personnel inspected Avaric every inch of his body that included eye site, dental hygiene, body weight and urine. After inspection, Avaric and other recurits took some basic drills before they were put into conveyor belts. At the end of the conveyor belts, Avaric and other recurits were put into a simulation where they carried a giant flag around the jungles of Olynam

_She's so heavy  
She's so heavy  
Heavy, heavy, heavy_

It turns out none of it happened due to Avaric's paranoia of being sent to war. Avaric went to an office of an army official to finish his inspection. "Any reason you shouldn't be in this man's army?" the army official said.

"I'm a cross dressing homosexual pacifist whose body is made out of straw." Avaric said.

The army official was impressed. "Not as long as you have slinky arms." the army official said as he stamped Avaric's paper that he's going to war.

Avaric went back to the apartment frustrated and still has paranoia in him. "You know what really pisses me off is that I swallowed all those straws and they never took a damn x-ray." Avaric told his roommates while he struggled to open a fudge cake in the kitchen.

"You still have a choice man." Avaric's human roommate said.

Avaric stood up and got himself a beer. "Yeah, jail or the Badlands. I mean it's a choice of a 6x4 cell or an endless wasteland of frozen tundra or burning desert."

"China Country's cool."

"Man they're made of glass."

"So turn yourself into glass. Turn glass or die by a bullet." Avaric's falcon friend said.

At the other room, Glinda danced with Boq as she sang to him. Outside Glinda's room, Nessa felt really sad that the person she had a crush on found another person.

_I want you  
You know I want you so bad  
I want you  
I want you so bad,  
It's driving me mad  
It's driving me mad_

The only one who noticed Nessarose's sadness was Elphaba, who was reading a newspaper with Fiyero on the room. "Do you think they know?" Elphaba asked Fiyero as she watched Nessa singing to herself.

"Knows what?" Fiyero said and Elphaba pointed out to Nessa, who started to wheel herself to another room.


	8. Defying Gravity

**Chapter 8: Defying Gravity**

The next morning, Glinda was still awake to work on the wardrobe for Boq to wear in the band, which he wasn't pleased with it. "Wow. Am I really-"

"I think you look gorgeous. Pink is the new black for me." Glinda said as she put on the finishing touches on the dress.

"Come on, Glinda. Don't be joking."

Glinda crossed her arms. "It's my band, sweetie. Deal with it. Besides, don't be offended by my frank analysis and think of it as personality dialysis."

"I can't wear it."

They were soon interrupted when Glinda saw Avaric peeped through the room while he ate breakfast. "Hey, cool clothes, man." Avaric remarked.

"Don't start."

Glinda sighed and let Avaric in. "What is it, Avaric?"

"It's Nessa. She locked herself in the closet."

"But why?"

"I don't know. I heard that she's sad that someone she had a crush in this apartment is now taken. I think she said it's either Boq or Glinda."

"I think I know who she's talking about. I'll try to get her out." Glinda said and went to the closet to get Nessa out. "Nessarose? Nessarose Prudence, come on sweet pea, I know you're in there. We all love you." Glinda said but Nessa didn't respond.

"How long she's been there?" Boq asked.

Avaric shrugged. "Since last night, I guess."

Elphaba and Fiyero got up and were confused on. "What's going on?" Elphaba asked.

"It's Nessa. She won't get out after her crush got someone else." Boq told her.

"How do we get her out?" Fiyero asked.

"Maybe we give her a pair of silver or ruby slipper."

After she knocked the closet a more few times, Glinda started to sing to Nessarose.

_Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?  
Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day.  
The sun is up, the sky is blue-  
It's beautiful and so are you.  
Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?_

Glinda stopped singing when Boq reminded her that she's late for an appointment and Fiyero, Elphaba and Avaric continued singing to Nessa.

_Dear Prudence, open up your eyes  
Dear Prudence, see the sunny skies.  
The wind is low, the birds will sing  
That you are part of everything.  
Dear Prudence won't you open up your eyes?_

After a few lyrics, Nessa was happy again and was ready to get out of the closet. When Nessa wheeled herself out of the closet, the three of them made Nessa imagine that they're floating in clouds.

_Look around-round-round  
Look around-round-round  
Look around-round-round_

When they got her out, they three of them took Nessa to a passing parade while Elphaba carried out. Fiyero, Elphaba and Avaric stopped at a local protest rally while Nessa stayed with the parade.

_Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?  
Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day.  
The sun is up, the sky is blue-  
It's beautiful and so are you.  
Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?_

_Look around-round-round_  
_Look around-round-round_  
_Look around-round-round_

When the three were at the rally, they saw a young charismatic protester and he spoke about the growing violence in the war in Olynam and Elphaba began to worry about it when he mentioned the war.

"Hey, hey, Wizard. How many kids did you kill today? Our voice is our weapon. And united we will win! That's right, yeah! You can crush the idealists, but you cannot crush their ideals! The Americans are forcing even their friends into becoming their enemies. Every day the hatred increases in the hearts of the Olynamese who want us out! The image of Oz will never again be the image of revolution, freedom and democracy. But the image of violent imperialism!"

"Hey, Elphaba! Come on, stop worrying about it." Avaric told her, "Nothing's gonna happen to me. I'm sure going to the army and not get shipped to anywhere. Maybe Oscar Diggs will have a change of heart and call the whole thing off."

* * *

Later that, Elphaba decided to meet with the protester personally. She met with one of his fellow protesters and took him to the protesters, who called themselves Students of the Revolution, headquarters outside the city limit.

"Percival, this is Elphaba. She's not a college student but really interested in joining." one of the protester said.

"Hi, I'm Percival."

Elphaba shook hands with him. "Nice to meet you."

"How do you know about us?"

"I saw you at the 909 Avenue peace march. I was moved by your speech."

"So you really want to join the Students of the Revolution?"

"I don't know. Part of me said don't because most of my family are very patriotic to Oz and I don't want to disappoint them. But another part of me say yes because my old boyfriend died from the war and my brother is about to be shipped to war."

Percival nodded. "Try to think about it. If you pick one over the other your future could be unlimited. With us together, nothing can bring us. And with your green skin, we'll use it as the color of peace. They'll call you wonderful."

"It does sound wonderful. I… think I'll made my decision tomorrow."

"Take your time. We'll be ready for you." Percival said as Elphaba left the headquarters.

As Elphaba walked back to the apartment, she continued to see many anti war protests all around Emerald City and she felt some sympathies to the protesters that kept getting arrested from the police. Elphaba also saw newspapers with the number of deaths from the war on the front page and Elphaba can't help but think about Avaric and Nick. When she got back to the apartment, Elphaba received a mail from her friends. She read it and they wrote that they knew about Avaric getting drafted and they send their love to him. Elphaba noticed that the word love is in quotation marks and she felt angry that they don't care that Avaric would be killed in battle. She later walked back to the Students of the Revolution headquarters and decided to join them.

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap!_

_It's time to try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye_  
_I'm defying gravity_  
_And you won't bring me down_

_I'm through accepting limits_  
_'Cause someone says they're so_  
_Some things I cannot change_  
_But 'til I try, I'll never know!_  
_Too long I've been afraid of_  
_Losing love I guess I've lost_  
_Well, if that's love_  
_It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy_  
_Defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye_  
_I'm defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_And you won't bring me down_

_Unlimited_  
_My future is unlimited_

_And I've just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy  
I know it sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy  
But I swear, someday I'll be..._

_Flying so high!_  
_Kiss me goodbye!_

_So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately,  
"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"_

_I'm defying gravity!_  
_And you won't bring me down, bring me down, bring me down!_


	9. Magical Mystery Tour

**Chapter 9: Magical Mystery Tour**

The next day, Avaric stayed at home fixing stuffs with a silver hammer while Glinda dressed up nice for a meeting. "Do you know where Nessarose is?" Glinda asked.

Avaric shrugged. "The hell should I know. My sister joined a group of protesters and my friend's busy drawing weird things."

Glinda groaned. "Oz, Avaric!"

"Hey, they got their own stuff while I'm trying to have the best time of my life before I'm shipped off to Nam. I don't follow their season of love. And you're up before 2:00 and look nice. Who's it for? You look like my old neighbor, Mrs. Robinson."

"I have a meeting, Avaric."

"What some sort of meeting."

"No, a meeting with my so called manager. I want to have 'Glindafying' moment so he will get my band to a record deal. Just don't blow yourself up with that silver hammer when I'm gone alright. It's like you're making pet sounds when you hit something with it. And you don't want old man Duke Weaselton coming down here ranting at you for hours."

"Will do, ma'am." he replied.

Glinda left the apartment and met with her manager at a local coffee house to discuss business deals for her and her band. While they were talking, Glinda saw a colorful bus drove by with people standing on top of the bus and music playing loudly. Glinda was impressed by the bus while the manager knew who the bus belonged to.

"What the hell was that?" Glinda asked her.

"That's Sgt. Peppers. He's here to plug his book. Spread the word, the Lonely Hearts Club Band is coming to town. A change is gonna come." the manager exclaimed.

Glinda laughed at her manager's gestures. "How do you know him?"

"He's also one of the people I managed."

"But I thought I was your first?"

"Yes, my first musical act. Sgt. Peppers is mostly a guru. He could be your band's spiritual guide. He's also going to a party later and I want you join me. We could celebrate our record deal."

"I haven't said yes yet, Dorothy. What is it that you want?"

The manager showed Glinda her contract. "Just sign with my label. Time Dragon label will handle everything your band needs perfectly. We'll get you into a studio within a month and your song will be publish just fine. We're like Northern Song records except they can't handle song publishing perfectly."

Glinda huffed. "Sounds fantastic. But I still have to talk it over with the guys."

"Don't worry. I'll handle it. And I'm sure all of you will love the deal."

* * *

After further negotiations, Glinda accepted her manager's offer and decided to go Sgt. Pepper's party. Glinda could bring some guests to the party and she brought Fiyero, Elphaba, Avaric and Boq to the party. When they arrived, the five of them were amazed by how big and colorful the house is.

"Whose house is this?" Elphaba asked.

"Theodora Tate. Head of Sgt. Pepper's publishing company." the manager said as she opened a door that showed a flashing party. "Good to see you again, Theodora." the manager said to her as she was talking with the other guests.

"Oh, Dorothy, it's great to see you too."

"And I want you to meet Glinda. Great singer and future star."

While Glinda's manager introduced her to Theodora, her roommates walked around and were still amazed by the architect of the house and how the party goes. "Hey look, blue punch." Avaric told Fiyero and Elphaba and got punch from a punch bowl within a punch bowl.

"I'm sure when Glinda's famous, she'll have parties just like this." Fiyero said.

"Oh, that will be great."

After a few minutes of talking with the other guests, Theodora introduced all of them to Sgt. Peppers. Unlike some guests who dressed mod, Sgt. Peppers wear a blue Gale Force uniform with a sunglasses and a stetson. Sgt. Peppers looked at his guests and was pleased with the type of crowd he's with. He then hold a lecture while he walked the room around with Theodora and everyone remained quiet.

"Time is not on our hands, people. Time is slipping through them. We gotta transcend the bullshit, and fast. But hey, no point butting your heads bucking the system. Let them get all snarled up in their dreary hive.

"Never knock the way another man swings." Boq whispered to Fiyero.

"Do you someone that's like him?" Fiyero asked.

"Of course. This Sgt. Peppers character reminded me of an old pal of mine and he was one of the most well known animal rights supporter back in my home until he got arrested of course."

While talking, Sgt. Peppers took a drink from someone's punch. "Hate to mess with your groove, Emerald City" Sgt Peppers said. "But we're about two years ahead of you on the coast. We already graduated from what's been going on. To where it's gone."

_I am he as you are he as you are me  
And we are all together  
See how they run like pigs from a gun see how they fly  
I'm crying_

_Sitting on a cornflake waiting for the van to come_  
_Corporation teeshirt, stupid bloody Tuesday_  
_Man you been a naughty boy. You let your face grow long_  
_I am the eggman, they are the eggmen_  
_I am the walrus, goo goo goo joob_

_Mister City Policeman sitting, pretty little policemen in a row_  
_See how they fly like Lucy in the sky, see how they run_  
_I'm crying, I'm crying_  
_I'm crying, I'm crying_

_Yellow matter custard dripping from a dead dog's eye_  
_Crabalocker fishwife pornographic priestess_  
_Boy you been a naughty girl, you let your knickers down_  
_I am the eggman, they are the eggmen_  
_I am the walrus, goo goo goo joob_

While everyone was at Sgt. Pepper's small lecture, Elphaba and Fiyero sneaked into one of Theodora's bedrooms and they cuddled around a water bed. While the were playing, the guests continued to be mesmerized by Sgt. Peppers lecture.

_Sitting in an English garden waiting for the sun  
If the sun don't come  
You get a tan from standing in the English rain  
I am the eggman, they are the eggmen  
I am the walrus, goo goo goo joob goo goo goo goo joob_

After the party, Sgt. Peppers took some of the party guest, which include Glinda and all of her friends, to a bus trip to Gilken State. He called his bus the "Magical Mystery Tour" since they tour around Oz and promised his guest that their trip would be magical.

_Expert textpert choking smokers  
Don't you think the joker laughs at you? (Ha ha ha! He he he! Ha ha ha!)  
See how they smile like pigs in a sty, see how they snied  
I'm crying_

_Semolina pilchard climbing up the Eiffel Tower_  
_Elementary penguin singing Hare Krishna_  
_Man you should have seen them kicking Edgar Alan Poe_  
_I am the eggman, they are the eggmen_  
_I am the walrus, goo goo goo joob goo goo goo joob_  
_Goo goo goo joob goo goo goo joob_  
_Goo gooooooooooo jooba jooba jooba jooba jooba jooba_  
_Jooba jooba_  
_Jooba jooba_  
_Jooba jooba_

While the bus was driving to Gilken State, everyone was still high from the party. The people would laugh, do weird gestures or make random noise through the bus speakers.

"That's right. Love the people. Love the people. We love the people." Sgt Peppers exclaimed while the people were having fun.


	10. Mr Kite

**Chapter 10: Mr. Kite**

After driving for a few thousand miles, Sgt. Pepper's Magical Mystery Tour finally reached their destination in Quadling Country. They stopped at a secluded lake house of a close friend of Sgt. Peppers' so they can get some knowledge from him. When they got there, everyone recovered from their experience from their bus ride and they felt like they woke up early in the morning.

"Where are we?" Elphaba asked.

Avaric got off the bus and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know. And I don't know how we got here. For me, the trip seemed like a purple haze."

"What is this place?" Fiyero asked.

Glinda replied by looking at the sign that posted on the house. "Headquarters of the League of the Grimmerie."

Sgt. Peppers continued as he looked around. And the home of Billy Shears. Another outlaw like myself. A young rascal. We're navigators. We're aviators. We're... eating tators? I don't know but the point is that Billy will help you find the answers of life. He's like a rolling stone or a fixer upper to some people."

"What do you and Billy do?" Boq asked.

"Mostly, we're bombardiers. Breaking through to the other side. We got no fears and won't shed no tears. We're pushing the frontiers to transcendental perception. His motto is _Eleka Nahmen Nahmen Au Turn Au Turn Eleka Nahmen_."

"What does that mean?" Elphaba asked.

"It means 'Let us never die'. He saw the phrase in some spell book he brought on a store. And that's where he got the name Grimmeire from. The name of that spell book."

"How did you and Billy first met?" Glinda asked.

"Don't know. What's weird is that I felt we haven't met yet on this place or any other plane. I probably-"

Sgt. Pepper's was interrupted when one of travellers said something about Billy Shears. "Hey Sgt. P, Billy says he won't see you man."

"Why? Is he sick?"

"No. He said he's busy."

"Well did you tell that son of the bitch that we travelled over 3000 miles just to see him?"

"Yeah. He still said no."

Sgt. Peppers laughed. "Oh so that's the deal then. All right everybody, we're leaving. We're going back home." he said and some of the travellers groaned.

"What?! But we just got here." Avaric said.

"Gilken isn't to all of us."

"I don't care. This might the only time I could have fun in here."

"Alright. You're either on or off the Magical Mystery Tour. Your choice."

After a few minutes, Avaric, along with Fiyero, Elphaba, Glinda, Boq and a few girls, decided to stay in Gilken Country. As the bus left, the other travellers mocked them and the girls that stayed with Glinda's group waved goodbye. Avaric and the others looked around and felt like they're stranded in the middle of nowhere.

"Great! My last party before the army." Avaric groaned, "And we're stuck in the middle of... where exactly are we in Gilken again?"

"Who cares. I am me as you are he as you are me and we are all together." Elphaba mocked him.

Fiyero laughed at Elphaba's remark. "That's right. That is so right. Avaric should be like that."

Avaric pointed at the direction where the bus drove off. "Yeah, that Sgt. Peppers dude. What he need's a damn good whacking."

"And what exactly do you want us to do? Looking for rock trolls, flying monkeys or blue meanies?" Elphaba remarked.

"I don't know? Skinny dipping." Avaric said.

"No we could save that till find some ride back home." Glinda said. "We should split up and-"

Fiyero shushed Glinda. "Listen. Listen." Fiyero told them. "Do you guys hear music?"

"Yeah. I think I could hear music." Boq said, "It sounded like circus music."

"I think it's coming from the east of us." Glinda said.

The gang went east and followed the sound of the music in the woods. "Where are we going?"

"To the Ozdust ball!" Elphaba exclaimed as she dragged Fiyero.

At the end of the woods, the gang found a group of circus performers in a farm house welcoming them. When the circus performers led them to middle of the farm, a big tent rose up and all of them were amazed. After tent was finished setting up, a man in a suit and white make up scared them and he welcomed them to his circus.

_For the benefit of Mr. Kite  
There will be a show tonight on trampoline  
The Hendersons will all be there  
Late of Pablo-Fanques Fair  
Have you seen it? It's great. They got stuff._

_Over men and horses hoops and garters_  
_Lastly through a hogshead of real fire!_  
_In this way Mr. K. will challenge the world!_  
_With the blue people! They're great! They're just... chilled out!_

Mr. Kite allowed them inside and the group followed. They sat in the middle of the circus ring and Mr. Kite continued to perform his circus.

_The celebrated Mr. K.  
Performs his feat on Saturday at Bishopsgate.  
Nice neck of the woods.  
The Hendersons they're gonna dance and sing  
As Mr. Kite flies through the ring don't be late.  
Messrs. K and H. assure the public  
Their production is second to none baby.  
And of course Henry The Horse gonna do the waltz!_

When Henry the Horse was introduced, Avaric felt like he met the performer before. "Is that Nessa?" Avaric asked them.

After they took another look, they realized that it's actually Nessarose performing. The five of them waved at her when she got close to them. "Hi guys!" Nessarose said to then as she tried to operate a horse machine?

_Oh you gotta see it, it's genius!  
I mean she's ready, she's got the stuff and movement and waltz.  
Horses how do they do that stuff?  
You gotta give her sugar, you know, and she's called Henry  
And it's a lot of explanation but don't worry about it kids.  
Ok?  
Just tune in, turn off, drop out, drop in, switch off, switch on, and explode._

_The band begins at ten to six_  
_When Mr. K. performs his tricks without a sound_  
_And Mr. H. will demonstrate_  
_Ten somersets he's gonna do on solid ground._  
_Whatever they are!_

_Having been some days in preparation_  
_A splendid time is guaranteed for all_  
_And tonight Mr. Kite is topping the bill baby! Across the universe._

_It's me! I'm on top of the bill! I spent years getting to this point! I'm bloody brilliant._  
_This is golden, you gotta see what I do man._  
_I got horses, and dogs, and cats, and monekys, and blue people._  
_It's just, it's such a collection._  
_I spent years putting it together._  
_You gotta watch it. You gotta see it._  
_It's me. In the thing! Yeah!_

Mr. Kite left the circus with a flying bike machine and disappeared into the night, but his circus was still standing. The group left the circus and felt like they saw the best show in their lives. Nessa left with them and brought her circus friend with them.

"This is my friend, Maureen. She's a acrobatic artist." Nessa introduced them to her.

Avarc went to Maureen and kissed her hand. "Well hello to you too Maureen. I will make you an honorary of our little circle." he joked.


	11. As Long As Your Mine

**Chapter 11: As Long As You're Mine**

The whole group spent the night laying on the fields that was near to Mr. Kite's circus. When morning came, all of them sang together of how the world works around them. After that, they decided to go swimming at a nearby lake. While they swam, Elphaba and Fiyero's feelings to each continued to grow more that they made them forget their worries.

_Oooooohhhhhh...  
Because the world is round it turns me on  
Because the world is round… oooooohhhhhh_

_Because the wind is high it blows my mind_  
_Because the wind is high… ooooooohhhh_

_Love is all, love is new_  
_Love is all, love is you_

_Because the sky is blue, it makes me cry_  
_Because the sky is blue… oooooohhhh_

_Oooohhhhhhhhhh..._  
_Oooohhhhhhhhhh..._  
_Oooohhhhhhhhhh..._

* * *

After their trip to Gilken, Avaric was immediately shipped to Olynam with no proper military training. When he arrived, Avaric was assigned to an operation called Operation Blue Jay, which was to rescue POV's in enemy territory. Avaric scared because he couldn't see the opposing threat around him and a fog made it harder for him to see. When he saw one of his fellow get shot, Avaric tried the best he can to help him, but the commanding officer stopped him.

"What are you doing, Private Thropp?!" the officer asked him,

"I... I'm trying to help my fellow men, sir!" Avaric reported.

The officer grabbed him. "No, you don't private! In here, you have no friends."

When the commanding officer left and let go of him, Avaric looked around his men and he thinked about how the men acted differently back at Oz and how they became a soldier of fortune at home. With the fog growing thicker, Avaric felt lost from his fellow men and the war.

_There's a fog upon L.A.  
And my friends have lost their way  
It'll be over soon they said  
Now they've lost themselves instead._

_Please don't be long_  
_Please don't you be very long_  
_Please don't be long_  
_For I may be asleep._

_Now it only goes to show_  
_And I told them where to go_  
_Ask a soldier on the street_  
_There's so many there to meet._

_Please don't be long_  
_Please don't you be very long_  
_Please don't be long_  
_For I may be asleep._

_Now it's past my bed I know_  
_And I'd really like to go_  
_Soon will be the breath of day_  
_Sitting here in Blue Jay Way._

_Please don't be long_  
_Please don't you be very long_  
_Please don't be long_  
_For I may be asleep_

_Please don't be long_  
_Please don't you be very long_  
_Please don't be long_

_Don't be long_

_Don't be long_

_Don't be long_

_Don't be long_

When the fog cleared, Avaric rendezvoused with the other men in a truck and drove to the jungles of Olynam.

* * *

Back in Emerald City, everyone went back to where they were before their trip to Gilken state. Glinda and Boq continued their performance in the Pepperland Club while they await for their manager about their record deal. Fiyero continued working on his illustrations and he managed to sell three of his drawings. Nessarose came back to Emerald City with them but she was working in various clubs that her fire ds rarely see her. Elphaba started her work with the Students of the Revolution and her job was to pass flyers to the media and other organizations.

The day after Avaric was shipped to Olynam, Elphaba was at the apartment and had a heated argument with her father on the phone. "It's good that our military drafted Avaric. That way, he'll get killed in the battlefield for dropping out of college." her father said.

"Dad, how can you say that?!" Elphaba said.

"Avaric has been an itch of my ass for the last six years and he has suffer the consequences."

"Dad, Avaric is still family and a brother to me. Could you least have a heart and forgive him once?"

"If he goes back to college, then I'll forgive him. In the meantime, you should be ready for college as well. Call me when you're ready to go back home."

Elphaba started to get teary eyed. "O... Okay dad, I'll call you." Elphaba said as as she slammed the phone and covered her face.

Fiyero entered the room and saw Elphaba quietly crying. "Hey are you alright?"

Elphaba sniffled. "I'm... a little bit upset, that's all. I just don't want Avaric to die."

"From the looks of your face, I see that you were fighting with someone."

"Yeah, I did. I had an argument with my father and he said he's happy that Avaric will die."

"Hey, don't think about it too much. We all know that Avaric is some sort of 'Jumpin' Jack Flash', right? I don't know much about Ozian military but he might get discharged for bad behavior. We're here for Avaric and Avaric won't die.

Fiyero went over to Elphaba and wiped out a tear. "You know, for a brainless guy, you always know how to make someone feel good." she said.

"You know, other than being known as brainless, I was known as Doctor Feelgood to my friends back home." Elphaba kissed him and went to his room.

_Kiss Me too fiercely,  
Hold me too tight,  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings could not foresee  
Lying beside you with  
You wanting me, _

_And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out, it's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last,  
As long as you're mine._

_Maybe I'm brainless_  
_Maybe I'm wise_  
_But you've got me seeing_  
_Through different eyes_  
_Somehow I've fallen_  
_Under your spell,_  
_And somehow I'm feeling It's up that I fell_

_Every moment, as long as you're mine,  
I'll wake up my body and  
Make up for lost time_

_Say there's no future for us as a pair...  
And though, I may know, I don't care_

_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine  
I'll be how you want to and see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight until it is through,  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As Long As You're Mine_


	12. And I Love Her

**Chapter 12: And I Love Her**

In the coffeehouse, Glinda and Boq met up with their manager, Dorothy, to discuss their record deal. When he saw Dorothy entered the coffeehouse, Boq felt that the deal will turn out to be bad. Glinda noticed Boq feeling cautious and she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Hey, don't worry about this Boq. My friends told me that she's the best managers in Emerald City."

"I don't know, Glinda. I just felt that something bad will happen to this deal. I mean, it's easy for me to trust her, but I felt that this deal might ruin our relationship."

Dorothy saw Glinda and Boq and sat down with them. "So have you made your decisions yet?" Dorothy asked.

"Well, after further talks with my band, it's decided that we accept your deal." Glinda said.

"Excellent choice. Just sign this contract and we'll be down."

Dorothy was about to gave Glinda the paper, but Boq stopped her. "Hold on. I'm still cautious about your policy on song publishing?"

"Don't worry, like I said to Glinda before, Time Dragon Records knows how to deal with song publishing."

Boq crossed his arms. "Like how?"

"We won't use your songs in commercials. The song rights will belong to the band. And the profit shares, I can have it as low as 10-15%."

After Dorothy explained the extra details of their contract, Boq was starting to trust Dorothy as his manager. "I really like your business skills, but I still have concerns about it."

"The 'Freewheelin' Boq'. I like your style, man." Dorothy remarked. "Okay, tell you what. Why don't you write me a song for me, record it with you singing lead and make it as the first single. And get this, your first album cover will be the two of you and your band crossing the street together. How's that?"

"Hmmm, I think we got ourselves a deal. Wait right here, I'll write you a song as fast as I can." Boq said as he got up and ran back to his apartment.

"Don't worry, take your time."

Boq quietly entered the apartment quietly without waking up Elphaba and Fiyero, who were still sleeping after "comforting" each other last night. In his room, he got his acoustic guitar and got the melodies to the song, but couldn't find the lyrics to the song. Boq remembered that Glinda loves him and he also loves her so he decided to write a love song about Glinda.

_I give her all my love  
That's all I do  
And if you saw my love  
You'd love her too  
I love her_

_She gives me everything_  
_And tenderly_  
_The kiss my lover brings_  
_She brings to me_  
_And I love her_

_A love like ours_  
_Could never die_  
_As long as I_  
_Have you near me_

_Bright are the stars that shine_  
_Dark is the sky_  
_I know this love of mine_  
_Will never die_  
_And I love her_

_Bright are the stars that shine_  
_Dark is the sky_  
_I know this love of mine_  
_Will never die_  
_And I love her_

Boq finished the song and ran back to the coffeehouse with the musical sheet in his hands. When Boq arrived, he saw Glinda talking with Dorothy and they looked like they're talking about the record deal. Even though he's not close to them, Boq could hear them clearly and Boq was shocked to hear what Glinda told Dorothy.

"I just think that I could be successful without Boq and my band with me." Glinda told her.

Dorothy looked confused and shocked. "But why?"

"I just want to have my own sound. The band already got their sound while I found my own. I also want a cool band name like The Byrds or Creedence Clearwater Revival. But I know the others would disagree to that."

Dorothy scoffed at Glinda's plan. "But the reason you got recognition is because of Boq and the band. Do you know how to write a songs?"

"I wrote hell of a lot songs before Boq joined. I think I can handle on my own."

Dorothy tried to convince her to stay, but sadly gave in to Glinda's offer. "Fine, but just do at least five performances with your band and we'll see if you still want to go solo."

"Fair enough. It might give some time to think about it." Glinda said as she sipped her tea.

After he heard Glinda, Boq stormed off the coffeehouse and tore off the music sheet out in the streets.

* * *

Back in the apartment, Fiyero woke up early to continue his illustrations while Elphaba was just getting up. "What are you drawing now this time?" Elphaba drowsily said.

"Don't know. I'm just coloring the paper." Fiyero replied.

Elphaba got up and took a closer look on Fiyero's drawing, which is just a white background with one word at the lower edge, and she too looked confused. "What would you call it then?"

"I would probably call it 'Glass Onion'. It will confuse art appreciators who are trying to find the deeper meaning of every art."

Elphaba looked at the clock and shocked at what time it is. "Sorry, Fiyero, but I'm a little late." Elphaba said and ran off to the restroom.

"Where are you going?" Fiyero asked.

"Looking for a job." Elphaba replied as she got dressed on her day clothes. "I decided that I will stay in Emerald City longer and not go to the college of my parents' dreams. Then I'm going to Percival to continue our protest on the war."

"How will you be in that group?"

"Don't know. It might take til midnight. But I'll be seeing you later when I get back home, Yero."

Elphaba kissed Fiyero in cheek and left and left the apartment.

For over a week, Elphaba had a busy life. Elphaba got a job as a cashier at a local store and she hated working there, but has to stay get money. She spend more time with the Students of the Revolution and Fiyero suspected that she doesn't want to be with him any more. When he decided to go check on Elphaba, he saw Elphaba having a good time there when Percival was by her side. Whenever Fiyero stayed in the apartment all by himself, Elphaba was all he could think about. When he was sitting by the dock of the bay, he turned to the abandoned boathouse and saw his unfinished drawing of Elphaba that he drew during Elphaba's second day in Emerald City.

_Something in the way she moves,  
Attracts me like no other lover.  
Something in the way she woos me.  
I don't want to leave her now,  
You know I believe in her how._

_Somewhere in her smile she knows,_  
_That I don't need no other lover._  
_Something in her style that shows me._  
_I don't want to leave her now,_  
_You know I believe in her how._

_You're asking me will my love grow,_  
_I don't know, I don't know._  
_You stick around now, it may show,_  
_I don't know, I don't know._

_Something in the way she knows,_  
_And all I have to do is think of her._  
_Something in the things she shows me._  
_I don't want to leave her now._  
_You know I believe in her how._


	13. Oh Darling

**Chapter 13: Oh Darling**

After learning that Glinda is going to abandon them, Boq told the others about it. The other members were so angry that the keyboard player decided to quit the band without Glinda knowing. Whenever Glinda had meetings with her band, they would mostly remain quiet or they would give Glinda mean look. Glinda didn't know about Boq knowing her plan to go solo and thought that band was pissed off that they didn't get a gig yet.

Dorothy got Glinda's band a gig in a small theater and everyone they knew attended. They were performing a song that Glinda wrote instead of the song Boq wrote and tore off. Fiyero and two other roommates attended the gig but Elphaba didn't went due to her commitment to the Students of the Revolution. Elphaba promised him that she'll attend and Fiyero looked around to find her but she wasn't there.

While Glinda sang the next verse, Boq would mock her right in front of the audience. Their roommates saw what was going and they knew something bad is about happen.

_Oh! Darling _(Oh Darling), _if you leave me _(if you leave me)

_I'll never make it alone. _(I doubt that)

_Believe me when I beg you._ (Beg you? Beg you?)_  
Don't ever leave me alone. _(All alone)

_When you told me you didn't need me anymore _(Told me? Told me what)

_Well you know I nearly broke down and cried._ (Is this Glinda Upland? No it's Glinda Uptight. I didn't need you)

_When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
Well you know I nearly fell down and died._

_Oh! Darling, please believe me;  
I'll never let you down.  
Believe me when I tell you;  
I'll never do you no harm._

Glinda continued singing but Boq played his guitar badly on purpose. Glinda couldn't take it anymore and she took the plug out of Boq's electric guitar and stormed off the stage. The audience were a little shocked when they saw it and they felt the show ended quickly.

"Where were we?" Boq told the band and continued the performance without Glinda which made the band cheered louder when Boq sang lead.

_When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
Well you know I nearly broke down and cried.  
When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
Well you know I nearly fell down and died._

_Oh! Darling, please believe me;_  
_I'll never let you down._  
_Believe me when I tell you;_  
_I'll never do you no harm._

When Boq continued the performance, Glinda went back to her dressing room really angry. "Oh, yeah, that's right, baby. Take me or leave me. I'm gonna show you, you heartless bastard." she said to herself. Glinda got her bag and packed everything in the dressing room. "I should had call the song 'Loathing, Unadulterated Loathing'."

Glinda got all of her stuff in the dressing room and left the theater really angry.

After the performance, Dorothy met with Boq backstage, who had a smile on his face. "What the hell happen to your performance?" Dorothy asked.

"She's solo now. That's what she needed. Me and the band just gave her a going away present." Boq replied as he walked away smiling.

* * *

With Elphaba still out of the apartment, Fiyero took his time in the apartment to himself with a bowl of fruit and drew them. He drew about 15 fruits but he felt like they were not perfect and would frustratingly crumple them up. Elphaba then came back to the with Percival who was carrying a TV with him.

"Hey how's it going? Hope that we didn't interrupt the creative flow of your art." Percival said.

Fiyero took a quick glance on Perciy and went back to his drawing. "No, I don't mind."

Elphaba went to Fiyero and kissed him on the head."Still drawing life, Yero?"

"Yeah, I think I about to get it right but…" Fiyero then lost his concentration when he saw Percival holding a TV. "I'm sorry but what's it for?"

"Oh, Elphaba said that you don't have one so I brought a spare." Percival replied.

"Just set it up in the kitchen next to the fridge, okay." Elphaba said.

"We're transmitting from Olynam right now. It's gonna make a difference. Bringing the war into people's living rooms. It will make them go against Oscar Digg's and Morrible's war. The revolution will be televised, man." Percival said as he setted up the TV.

Fiyero scoffed. "Yeah, but for me, I try to make a difference through art not through speaking in a megaphone." he said as he got up from a table and went to his room.

"I'm sorry, he's probably mad about his best friend being sent to Olynam." Elphaba said.

When Percival left the apartment, Fiyero could hear the news broadcast of the war. He thought about something and decided to make paint something through strawberries.

_Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to strawberry fields.  
Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about.  
Strawberry fields forever._

_Living is easy with eyes closed, misunderstanding all you see.  
It's getting hard to be someone but it all works out.  
It doesn't matter much to me._

Elphaba looked at what Fiyero's doing and she's worried about the way he's acting. When she looked at the TV and watched the live broadcast of the war, she felt like she could see Avaric in there and she shed a tear from the violence she saw she felt like she could see Avaric in there.

In the battlefield, Avaric started to get tiresome from seeing death all around him and the thing he wished was to get back home.

_Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to strawberry fields.  
Nothing is real- and __nothing to get hung about.  
Strawberry fields forever._

_Always 'no'. Sometimes think it's me, but you know I know when it's a dream.  
I think I know I mean 'yes,' but it's all wrong.  
That is I think I disagree._

_Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to strawberry fields.  
Nothing is real- and nothing to get hung about.  
Strawberry fields forever.  
Strawberry fields forever.  
Strawberry fields forever._

In Oz, Fiyero was getting more frustrated with his art that he started using strawberries as paint and threw splatters of paint to a paper that would create one big strawberry.


	14. Over the Moon

**Chapter 14: Over the Moon**

After he painted the strawberry, Fiyero put his clothes in the washing machine and waited while he's on his underwear. Elphaba came back to the apartment with a bag of take outs for her and Fiyero's dinner.

"I'm sorry that I didn't go with you on Glinda's gig." Elphaba said and sat down.

"Well, just be glad that you didn't go. Boq and Glinda we're fight like they're arguing over who's the better singer in the band." Fiyero remarked. "Are you still going to Percival's group meeting."

"Yeah. We're planning a protest on Vinkus State University. Vinkus has been the hot spot for protests recently and I think their university will be good to get the message to the people. The protest will also help the fight against Governor Hans' Anti-Animal policies and his cruel treatment to the Animals there."

Fiyero sighed. "Are you sure you want me to, you know, join the protest?"

Elphaba nodded and handed Fiyero a flyer to the protest. "If you join, it might make a difference."

"I wish I could, but I got a job offer from a company called the Velvet Underground. I'm drawing logos for other companies. I showed my strawberry and they were impressed but they said it needs a little recoloring. It was my ninth try on my fruit painting, so I'm calling it 'Revolution No. 9'." Fiyero said as he put on his clothes.

"Are you sure you're not going to the protest?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I'm don't even care of what Percival said."

Elphaba got up walked towards Fiyero. "You know, you should be more involve with the cause. Aren't you sad that your first friend in Oz is about to die. All you do is just sit down and doodle cartoons. I would melt just to get Avaric back home."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not the guy with the megaphone, but that's what I do."

"You may not get drafted, but you should care. You're becoming more isolated over the last few days and I'm worried about you."

Fiyero didn't say anything and he quietly ate the take out Elphaba bought back. "You know, if I get jailed for what I believe, I think that you won't at least try and save me." Elphaba said as she left the apartment.

Fiyero sighed heavily and slumped his head on the table.

* * *

The next day, Fiyero got out of the apartment and walked around Emerald City. When he reached to the eastern section, the people there were protesting very differently. While most of Emerald City were protesting about the war and Animal Rights, the eastern section were protesting about higher rent prices and having their homes be converted into stores or banks.

Fiyero went to a club called "See Emily Play" and saw a performance being headlined by someone called "The Witch of the East" and decided to check it. As the performance began, Fiyero was surprised that the Witch of the East was Nessarose. With only a keyboard and a sound machine with her, Nessarose's performance was a combination of singing and spoken word.

_Last night, I had a dream  
I found myself in a desert called Cyberland  
It was hot  
My canteen had sprung a leak and I was thirsty  
Out of the abyss walked a cow, Elsey  
I asked if she had anything to drink she said  
Only thing to do is just over the moon  
They've closed everything real down  
Like barns and trophs and...  
Preformin' Spaces  
And replaced it all with lies and rules and  
Virtual Life... But there is a way out_

_Ooohhh_  
_Only thing to do is jump over the moon_

_I gotta get outta here_  
_It's like I'm being tied to the hood of_  
_A yellow rental truck being packed in with fertilizer and fuel oil pushed over a cliff by a suicidal_  
_Mickey mouse_  
_I gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta find a way... to jump over the moon_  
_Only thing to do is jump over the moon_

_Then a little bulldog entered  
His name we have learned was Benny  
And although he once had principles he abandoned to live as a lapdog to a wealthy daughter of the  
Revolution_

_1..2..3  
That's bull he said  
Ever since the cow took off with the fiddle that cows been jumpy  
And the dish and the spoon were evicted from the table and eloped  
And she had trouble with the milk and the mood ever since maybe it was a female thing  
But who'd wanna leave cyberland anyways!  
Bulls ain't so bad  
The dish and the spoon for instance their down on their luck they come knockin' on my doghouse door  
And i said "Not in my backward utensils, go back to china!" (bideebong)_

_The only way out is up, Elsey whispered to me  
A leap of faith  
Still Thirsty? Parched  
Have some milk  
As i lowered myself beneath her and held my mouth to her swollen utters and sucked the sweetest milk  
I have ever tasted!  
Climb on board she said and as a harvest moon rose over cyberland we reared back we sprang into a  
Gallop leaping out of orbit i awoke singing_

_Ooooh  
Only thing to do  
Only think to do is jump  
Only thing to do is jump Over the moon  
Only thing to do is jump Over the moon  
Over the moon  
Over the ..._

"Thank you!" Nessarose shouted as the audience cheered.

Backstage, while Nessarose got help from her friends getting dressed up on her day clothes due to her legs, Fiyero entered backstage and Nessarose was happy to see him. Fiyero got a chair and sat in front of Nessarose and began to talk.

"I haven't seen you for a while. What happened when I was gone?"

"Well, you already know that Avaric was sent Olynam. Boq and Glinda broke up last week and-"

Nessarose eyes widened. "Boq and Glinda broke up?!"

"Yeah. Boq told me that Glinda wanted to go solo and he made sure she gets it. Who knows where Glinda might be. As for me and Fae..." Fiyero stopped as he wandered off while trying to find what should say to Nessarose. "Let's just say we're in a rocky relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that she's interested in protesting but I don't. I think she likes Percival more than me."

"Well, if you want to make up with Fabala-"

Fiyero cut her off and looked confused. "Wait, Fabala?"

"That my nickname for Elphaba. Like Fi for you or Avy for Avaric. But that's not important. If you want to make Elphaba happy, why don't you tell her how you feel about the war and protest."

"I don't know. I'm still not interested with the protests."

Nessarose patted Fiyero on the back. "Trust me. I think she'll be happy about if you talk about how you feel about the war. Love is like a heatwave, Fi."

Fiyero looked confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means that's the way love's suppose to be." Nessarose said and she wheeled herself out.

Fiyero remained backstage as he quietly thinked about the protest.

Later that evening, Fiyero went to the Students of the Revolution headquarters and saw Elphaba doing something. "Fiyero, what are you doing here?" Elphaba asked. Fiyero then sang about how he felt about the organization's view on their "revolution".

_You say you want a revolution  
Well ya know  
We all wanna change the world_

_You tell me that it's evolution_  
_Well ya know_  
_We all wanna change the world_

"Yero, please don't act like this." Elphaba told him, but Fiyero ignored her.

_But when you talk about destruction  
Don't cha know that you can count me out_

Percival heard Fiyero from the other side of the room and went over there to check it. "What are doing here, man?" he asked.

_Don't cha know it's gonna be alright  
Ya know it's gonna be alright  
Ya know it's gonna be alright_

"Can you escort him put of the building, please." Percival ordered two other members and they led Fiyero out of the room.

"I'm sorry. He doesn't act like this all the time." Elphaba said to the other members.

Suddenly, Fiyero came back and started to sabatoge the organization's resources. All of the members wanted Fiyero out, but Percival wanted him to stay and wanted to here what Fiyero had to stay.

_You say you'll change the Constitution  
Well ya know  
We all wanna change your head_

_You tell me it's the institution_  
_Well ya know_  
_You better free your mind instead_

_But if you go carrying pictures of Chairman Mao_  
_You ain't gonna make it with anyone anyhow_

_Don't cha know it's gonna be alright  
Ya know it's gonna be alright  
Ya know it?s gonna be alright_

Fiyero walked to Percival and he punched him in the face. Percival got really angry and Elphaba was surprised to see Fiyero act like that. "Get this asshole out of here! GET HIM OUT!" Percival shouted and two members dragged him out.

"Don't hurt him, please!" Elphaba pleaded as Fiyero was thrown out.

_Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright_

"Alright. ALRIGHT! I'll leave." Fiyero shouted to the two members.

Elphaba went outside and was disappointed to Fiyero. "Can you do at least one day when you don't think everything's alright?" Elphaba told him and went back in.


	15. No Good Deed

**Chapter 15: No Good Deed**

When Fiyero walked back to the apartment, he saw a crowd of people watching a news broadcast through a window of a TV store. Fiyero went into the crowd and saw that one of the leaders of the Animals Rights movement, Doctor Dillamond, was assassinated. All of Oz, both humans and Animals, and Fiyero were shocked and saddened by this event.

Fiyero decided to go to the Pepperland Club and tried to not think about what has happened to him that day. That night's performance was Glinda's band, now led by Boq, and they dedicated that night's performance to Doctor Dillamond.

_I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping  
While my guitar gently weeps  
I look at the floor and I see it need sweeping  
Still my guitar gently weeps_

_I don't know why nobody told you_  
_how to unfold your love_  
_I don't know how someone controlled you_  
_they bought and sold you_

Miles away, Glinda was on tour as a solo artist, but she got teary eyed as she walked away from the cheering crowd. Even though she got a new backing band, Glinda felt something's wrong with their sound. She went back to her dressing room and Dorothy was there to check on how she's doing as a solo artist.

"The sound sucks! Tell Chester to fix his guitar sound." Glinda said as she looked herself in the mirror.

Dorothy shook her head. "You shouldn't have abandoned Boq and the others."

Glinda turned to Dorothy with an angry look on her face. "Don't mention that name! If Chester can't fix his sound then find me a better guitar player that isn't Boq."

_I look at the world and I notice it's turning  
While my guitar gently weeps  
With every mistake we must surely be learning  
Still my guitar gently weeps_

_I don't know how you were diverted_  
_you were perverted too_  
_I don't know how you were inverted_  
_no one alerted you_

Elphaba later went back to the apartment and found that Fiyero wasn't there yet. She went to his room and found that Fiyero didn't clean up the strawberry mess. Elphaba then saw a painting being covered by a sheet and saw red paint dripped from the painting.

_I look at you all Oh..  
Still my guitar gently weeps_

The next day, Boq and Fiyero walked around the Grove neighborhood as they sang their troubles by woefully singing.

_Oh, oh, oh  
oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Fiyero and Boq went back to their apartment and found the apartment empty and quiet. "I don't know when will Glinda come back home." Boq said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she still missed you as well." Fiyero said.

Boq looked down on the floor and felt sad. "Yeah, if I were her, I would have given her a black pointed hat to mock her, but I couldn't." He turned to Fiyero. "But for you, my friend, go and try to talk to Elphaba and apologize to her. She might feel better if you apologized. Go to her before you're about to lose that loving feeling."

"I don't think so. She's probably with them fighting for the cause."

Boq put his hand on Fiyero's shoulder. "Just go and check, man. I'm sure she'll forgive you. In the meantime, I have to make an important phone call." he said and Fiyero went to his room.

Boq went to the phone and dialed the phone number Pfanne gave him earlier. He sighed heavily as the phone tries to pick up the phone until he heard a voice coming through. "Hey, it's me. Look I was wondering... yeah I'm fine. So when will you be in Emerald City? Okay a month is fine with me. Don't worry I found someone perfect for the band. Okay, bye."

Fiyero went to his room and found that Elphaba wasn't there. He looked around the room and also found that Elphaba took her stuffs with her. Fiyero slumped on the floor and he quietly covered his face.

* * *

Later that day, Fiyero took a subway to Vinkus State University because he thought that Elphaba would be there for the protest. As the subway took him to Vinkus, Fiyero quietly sang to himself.

_Words are flowing out like  
Endless rain into a paper cup  
They slither wildly as they slip away across the universe.  
Pools of sorrow waves of joy  
Are drifting through my opened mind  
Possessing and caressing me._

Fiyero then turned around and saw a group of people chanting in their native language and Fiyero was interested in them.

_Jai Guru Deva OM_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Images of broken light, which  
Dance before me like a million eyes,  
They call me on and on across the universe.  
Thoughts meander like a  
Restless wind inside a letter box  
They tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe._

When the subway took him to Vinkus, Fiyero walked to Vinkus State University and found many people protesting. Fiyero saw the Students of the Revolution protesting at the main building of the main building and Percival spoke to them through a megaphone. Suddenly the police arrived the same time as Fiyero and they started to arrest them, including Elphaba.

_Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world_

Miles away, Glinda's sang in a club in Emerald City and, coincidentally, the song she sang connects to the situation both Elphaba and Fiyero's in.

_No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!_

While the police dragged them out of the building, some of the protestors and police were chanting "Nothing's Gonna Change My World" to the crowd. When Percival got out, he raised both of his arm but the police pulled it down. Percival raised them up and this time the police punched him in the stomach. Behind Percival was Elphaba and both of them saw each other in the crowd.

"ELPHABA!" Fiyero shouted.

"FIYERO!" Elphaba shouted.

Fiyero tried to get through the crowd to save Elphaba but the police blocked him. After he struggled to get through, the police grabbed Fiyero and they beat him up.

_One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why_

_No good deed goes unpunished_  
_All helpful urges should be circumvented_  
_No good deed goes unpunished_

At the early morning of Olynam, Avaric and his fellow troops were still fighting. But the opposing forces began to use guerrilla warfare which made it harder for the Ozian army. Avaric shot everywhere as he fought for his life. He stopped shooting when he saw who he was fighting against and started to grow some sympathy to the Olynamies. Avaric was then shot from a guerrilla fighter and was knocked down until his fellow troops picked him up and put him in the medical truck.

_Nothing's gonna change my world_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Jai Guru Deva_

_Jai Guru Deva_


	16. Hope

**Chapter 16: Hope**

Fiyero got arrested for resisting arrest and was put in a crowded cell with the other protesters, but Elphaba wasn't with him. As days go by, every protester in the cell were released from bail, but Fiyero remained there until he was the only one. When hope seemed to be gone, Fiyero looked up when he saw the cell opening and saw that his father released from bail.

"What are you doing here?" Fiyero asked as he stood up.

"I got a call from a girl and she said that you were in trouble so I came here." Fiyero's father said and saw that Fiyero was still tired and beaten up. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Fiyero replied and both of them sat down.

"Erm, listen. I told the cops that I'm an Ozian citizen and you are my son."

"What did they say?"

The two sat down. "They wanted proof but I didn't have any. The cops won't press you for any charges but they said it's an immigration issue and found out that you don't have a visa. They say you have to get back where you once belonged."

Fiyero was shocked but calmed. "So that means I'm gonna get kicked out of the country?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Shit." Fiyero cursed and sighed. "But thanks for trying to save me."

"Have you told your mother that you met me?"

"Not yet. But… I will."

* * *

After being released from prison, Fiyero was immediately sent back to Arendelle. When he walked out of the docking bay, he saw his former girlfriend Pfanne standing there with a look of disappointment on her face.

"Look who's back." Pfanne remarked, "How are you?"

"I'm okay, yeah." Fiyero said. Fiyero knew what happened to Pfanne and wanted to ask her to check if it's true. "When did you and Crope got together?"

"About two weeks after you stopped writing. That's because both of our families made it an arranged marriage and we got married last month."

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I stopped writing. I was... kind of busy."

"What was her name?"

Fiyero suddenly felt uncomfortable about talking Elphaba. "It's... Elphaba. She's lovely green girl. It seems like a fairy tale but it was real."

"Is this real enough for you?" Pfanne remarked as Crope arrived to pick her up, which surprised Fiyero.

"I'm sorry, Fiyero." Crope said but Fiyero didn't say anything.

"Well I'm glad that you're back." Pfanne said.

"Yeah. Thanks. Thank you Pfanne."

After talking with each other, Fiyero left the docking bay and walked back home.

* * *

Back in Oz, Avaric was sent back home, but was seriously injured and won't go back to service on account of injuries. A priest was there to do some service to the dead and Avaric and a few other men were the only ones alive. Elphaba went to visit him on the hospital and tried to comfort him.

_She's not a girl who misses much  
Do do do do do do do do, oh yeah  
She's well acquainted with the touch of the velvet hand  
Like a lizard on a window pane  
The man in the crowd with the multicolored mirrors  
On his hobnail boots  
Lying with his eyes while his hands are busy  
Working overtime  
A soap impression of his wife which he ate  
And donated to the National Trust_

"I'm gonna be back soon, okay." Elphaba tearfully said as she kissed him in the head and left.

_I need a fix cos I'm going down  
Down to the bits that I left uptown  
I need a fix cos I'm going down_

Before the priest could leave, Avaric noticed that one of the men, that was thought to be dead, brought back to life briefly and Avaric was surprised to see it. He then some of the brought back to life and felt the room is spinning around him.

_Mother Superior jump the gun  
Mother Superior jump the gun  
Mother Superior jump the gun  
Mother Superior jump the gun  
Mother Superior jump the gun  
Mother Superior jump the gun_

When the priest left, Avaric hallucinated that a beautiful nurse appeared before him and he was happy that the nurse was there to take care of him.

_Happiness is a warm gun (Happiness bang, bang, shoot, shoot)  
Happiness is a warm gun, mama (Happiness bang, bang, shoot, shoot)  
When I hold you in my arms (Oo-oo oh yeah)  
And I feel my finger on your trigger (Oo-oo oh yeah)  
Don't you know no one can do me no harm (Oo-oo oh yeah)  
Because happiness is a warm gun, mama (Happiness bang, bang, shoot, shoot)  
Happiness is a warm gun, yes it is (Happiness bang, bang, shoot, shoot)_

_Happiness is a warm, yes it is,_

The nurse gave Avaric a painkiller and he felt a great sensation.

_GUN! (Happiness bang, bang, shoot, shoot)  
Well, don't you know happiness is a warm gun, mama? (Happiness is a warm gun, yeah)_

As the painkiller's effect kicked in, Avaric fell asleep.

* * *

A day later, Elphaba attended a protest rally at the presidential palace in Emerald City, but were already there and they're armed. During the middle of the rally, Elphaba went to a phone booth to call her mother, but her mother was worried and concerned when she learned that Elphaba joined an anti-war movement.

"Stop telling me it's a peaceful march. It's much worse than that. The rabid police dogs and the violence. And the people you're radical with are more radical than you want me to believe."

"They should be radical. You should be radical. We should be radical." Elphaba told her mother, "Nick is dead and Avaric's fucked up and this war keeps going on and on and nobody's listening!"

"I'm listening. Please, Elphaba. I just don't want my beautiful girl to be hurt. What happened to my little girl who wants to build a snowman with her other sisters?" Elphaba's mother tearfully pleaded.

"Mom, don't cry. I'm perfectly okay."

Elphaba then hung up the phone when she saw the rally charging to the Gale Force. Elphaba looked all around and all she saw was beatings from both the protesters and the protesters. The more she sees the protest, the more she becomes disillusioned with the radical antiwar protests.

"Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know." Elphaba said to herself.

Suddenly she saw a young child crying on the streets and a Gale Force was going to arrest the child because he thought he was part of the anti-war movements. Elphaba got out of the phone booth and ran to the child before the Gale Force would arrest the child.

"Don't even think of laying a finger on this child!" Elphaba sneered to the Gale Force, "This child didn't have anything to do with the war. So get away NOW!" Elphaba shouted and the Gale Force ran away.

Elphaba took the child out of the protest and went to the hospital where Avaric's staying. She then cleaned up the child and tearfully hugged him. "Thank goodness, you're alright. Where are your parents."

"My… my parents abandoned me when they left Oz. I came here in hopes of finding them."

Elphaba wiped a tear off the child and began to comfort him. "Don't worry I'm here to protect you."

she said and began to sing a lullaby to the boy.

_This is the story  
Of a bird with no wings  
But certain that it can fly  
Sailing on love  
Into the head winds  
Forcing it's way by and by_

_If only we were_  
_As strong as this bird_  
_Our spirit would never die_

_What do we name it_  
_Hope is the right word_  
_Hope is the bravest most beautiful bird_  
_In the sky_

_Hope is a bird_  
_Flies higher than others_  
_And keeps all our dreams alive_  
_Free of all doubt_  
_Perfectly fearless_  
_Fed by its will to survive_

_Imagine ourselves_  
_Becoming this bird_  
_We can when we dare to try_  
_And see ourselves flying_  
_Over the mountain_  
_Hope is the bravest most beautiful bird_  
_In the sky_

_Only hope can light the way_  
_Only hope can heal the heart_  
_Only hope can keep the clouds_  
_From hiding the moon and the stars_

_If only we were_  
_As strong as this bird_  
_Our spirit would never die_

_What do we name it_  
_Only one word_  
_Hope is the bravest most beautiful bird_  
_Hope is the bravest most beautiful bird_  
_In the sky_

_Only hope can light the way_  
_Only hope can heal the heart_  
_Only hope can keep the clouds_  
_From hiding the moon and the stars_

_This was a story_  
_Of a bird without wings_  
_And rose above everything_  
_Never was giving up hope_

* * *

Elphaba took the child as her own and took care of him for five days. Elphaba then decided to go back to Students of the Revolution at night to see what they're doing. Elphaba didn't want to bring the child with her since the protests might bring him bad memories and she dropped him off to Nessarose after she watched one of her performances. When she entered the headquarters, Elphaba found the place to be very quiet and saw many papers and posters lying around the floor and the furniture eschewed. Elphaba noticed there's was light upstairs and when she got there, she saw Percival and two other members making bombs.

"Close the door." Percival said.

Elphaba was lost for words and didn't thought that Percival was the kind of guy to make weapons. "I... I thought it was the other side that made bombs." Elphaba remarked.

Percival wasn't bothered by Elphaba's remark. "Just clean this place up and call it a night."

Elphaba clutched her hands. "Okay, I will." she said and went downstairs to clean up the place.

In Liverpool, Fiyero went back to his job in the shipyard and would mostly remain quiet to other people except his mother. During his break, Fiyero read the newspaper and was shocked what's on the front page. The paper headlined that radical anti-war Ozians were killed last night from a homemade bomb blast. Fiyero recognized the location as the Students of the Revolution headquarters and thought that Elphaba was in there and died from the blast. Fiyero then ran somewhere secluded in the shipyard and crumpled up the news in anger and grief and thought that he won't see Elphaba again.

* * *

**Don't worry, there's only two more chapters left for the story. So try and keep your hope up.**


	17. For Good

**Chapter 17: For Good**

After his shift in the shipyard, Fiyero went to the beach (the same place from the beginning of the story) as he quietly despaired about Elphaba. Fiyero tried his best not think about her, but Elphaba was the only thing in his mind. From his point of view, Fiyero felt like he's with Elphaba the day before and never had the fight or the war. Fiyero quietly sang as the tides washed ashore.

_It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime.  
So, let me say before we part:  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you.  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart.  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you'll have rewritten mine  
By being my friend._

_Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea.  
Like a seed dropped by a sky bird  
In a distant wood.  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better  
But because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good._

For the past few days, Fiyero would mostly walk around Liverpool as way to get over his grief, but it only worked a little. Due to Fiyero's reputation as "Doctor Feelgood", most of the Liverpool community had become more depressed than Fiyero's time on Oz. The only time Fiyero would make himself better was by drawing the landscapes of Liverpool.

While he remained in bed for a week, Fiyero's mother couldn't take it anymore and tried to get him out of bed. "Come on, sweetie, you had to get a hold of yourselves." Fiyero's mother said but he didn't replied. "I made you your favorite, chocolate cake. I know that you always like to stuff chocolate in your face."

"You could just throw it on the trash." Fiyero grumbled.

"Come on, Fiyero, just at least get up. Summer's coming and I know how much you liked summer." she said as she pulled the curtains. She sighed and sat next to him on the bed. "How does this look like?"

Fiyero got up and fixed himself up a little. "She was like the greatest girl everyone could meet. Fae was smart, funny, and extremely caring person. Sure she could be a little mean, but she'll get mean when someone's hurting her friends. Even though she has green skin, nobody made fun of her and she accepted and loved her green skin. She's the sunshine of my love."

"She must have been the perfect girl." she said as she patted Fiyero's back.

"I would love to talk more about her but…" Fiyero's stopped and tried so hard to hold back his tears. "I'm sorry, I have to go to the pub." he said. Fiyero got off of his bed and left the house.

During Fiyero's period of grief, Avaric got out of the hospital and he was really happy that he doesn't have to go back to war. Avaric barely heard what happened about the blast but doesn't know what happened to Elphaba. After the hospital, Fiyero lived back at Glinda's former apartment with only Boq and the two other roommates with him and went back to his job as a taxi driver. He even watched all of Nessarose's performances and he acted a like some sort of brother figure to her. Even though Avaric went to Nessarose's performances, she doesn't talk about the child Elphaba found during the presidential protest. Unlike the others, Avaric missed Fiyero a lot.

While Fiyero and Avaric are both in different bars at the same time, Fiyero felt as if Avaric was next to him. Avaric also felt like Fiyero was with him and he sang to Fiyero while he called him by his other name.

_Hey Jude don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_

_Hey Jude don't be afraid_  
_You were made to go out and get her_  
_The minute you let her under your skin_  
_Then you begin to make it better_

_Any time you feel the pain, Hey Jude, refrain_  
_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_  
_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_  
_By making his world a little colder_  
_Na na na na na_  
_na na na na_

Fiyero had a strange feeling about what's happening in Emerald City and he decided to go back to Oz. This time, he did it legally. When he was packing his clothes, Fiyero's mother felt a little happy that he was smiling and watched him as he left the house.

_Hey Jude don't let me down  
You have found her now go and get her  
(let it out to let it in)  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better better better better better better whooooooooo_

When people from Penny Lane saw Fiyero walking with a smile on his face, they were really happy that he was happy to him. They walked and sang with him as he headed to a ship to Oz.

_Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na, Hey Jude  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na, Hey Jude  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na, Hey Jude  
Na na na na na na na_

When Fiyero arrived at Oz, he has to go to the immigration center so he can legally be in Oz. A government official felt like Fiyero was kicked out of the country before and didn't want to bring him back. But the government official stamped his postcard and Fiyero is allowed back to Oz.

_Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na, Hey Jude_

When Fiyero got out of the immigration center, the first sight he saw was Avaric, who was sitting on top of his taxi and Avaric also saw Fiyero as the first person out. "Jude! Hey Jude! Hey Jude hey Jude hey Jude hey Jude hey Jude hey!" Avaric exclaimed.

"Avaric!" Fiyero shouted as Avaric ran to hug him. "You looked better."

"Yeah, I've been in worse situation than the war." Avaric joked as they got into the taxi and drove off to Emerald City.

* * *

**Only one chapter left! And I swear this will be a happy ending.**


	18. All You Need is Love

**Chapter 18: All You Need Is Love**

While they drove back to Emerald City, Fiyero and Avaric talked about their time while they were gone. "How long have I've been gone?" Fiyero asked.

"About a month." Avaric replied.

"How were the others?"

"Oh they're fine. Boq's still playing music and Nessa's doing... whatever the hell she does. And Glinda's planning on doing a special concert in Emerald City. And what about you? What were you doing while I was out fighting for nothing?"

Fiyero's happy moment soon ended when Avaric reminded him about Elphaba. "Erm, Avaric. Do you know what happened to Fae?"

"No, I haven't seen her since she visited me at the hospital when I came back. What happened to her?"

Fiyero felt really uncomfortable when Avaric kept asking him. "Are you sure you want to know what happened?"

"Of course, man. I'm her brother, what happened to her?"

"Elphaba was-" Fiyero was interrupted when he heard a familiar voice on the radio. "Is that Glinda?" he asked Avaric.

Avaric groaned as he remembered he forgot something. "Shit! I didn't know the concert was today!" he said. Avaric then drove as fast he could to go to the venue, but there was a traffic blocking them. "Damn, we could never get there on time! Hang on, Fiyero, nothing will be bring us down for this concert." Avaric said as he turned the taxi around and drove to a short to Glinda's concert.

* * *

After her time as her own, Glinda came back to Boq and her original band after Boq called her a month earlier. When she was a solo artist, Glinda was depressed because the backing band wasn't her sound and really missed Boq a lot. Boq took in Nessarose as the new keyboard player after the original keyboard player abruptly quit. Glinda and the band played their concert at a rooftop and there were a few people watching them on the roof, including the child Elphaba found in a protest and hep provided some sound by playing a tambourine. Glinda and Boq's first song they played was a duet and it .was a perfect song for their reunion.

_[Glinda]  
Live In My House  
I'll Be Your Shelter  
Just Pay Me Back  
With One Thousand Kisses  
Be My Lover - I'll Cover You_

_[Boq]  
Open Your Door  
I'll Be Your Tenant  
Don't Got Much Baggage  
To Lay At Your Feet  
But Sweet Kisses I've Got To Spare  
I'll Be There - I'll Cover You_

_[Glinda+Boq]  
I Think They Meant It  
When They Said You Can't Buy Love  
Now I Know You Can Rent It  
A New Lease You Are, My Love,  
On Life - Be My Life_

When Fiyero and Avaric got up on the rooftop, Nessarose was the first person to see them and stopped playing just to say hi to Fiyero. Fiyero saw Nessarose and he ran to hug her. "Oh, it's good to see you again." Nessarose said.

"It's good to see you too, Nessa."

While Fiyero and Nessarose were talking, Avaric looked around the rooftop and couldn't find the person he's looking for. "Oh erm, say Fiyero. Why don't you go and meet with the other people here." he interrupted.

Fiyero looked confused. "Erm, sure. Whatever you say." he said and left.

When Fiyero left, Avaric turned to Nessarose and his eyes widened. "Did you send the note?" he asked.

"Of course I send the note. _She_ should be here any moment." Nessarose replied.

_Just Slip Me On  
I'll Be Your Blanket  
Wherever - Whatever - I'll Be Your Coat_

_[Glinda]  
You'll Be My King  
And I'll Be Your Castle_

_[Boq]  
No You'll Be My Queen  
And I'll Be Your Moat_

_[Glinda+Boq]  
I Think They Meant It  
When They Said You Can't Buy Love  
Now I Know You Can Rent It  
A New Lease You Are, My Love  
On Life - All My Life_

_I've Longed To Discover  
Something As True As It Seems_

Down at the streets where people were watching the rooftop concert from below, a girl in sunglasses came out of taxi and came to the building like the note said her to. When she took out her sunglasses it was revealed to be Elphaba. It turned out that Elphaba didn't do what Percival said and left the headquarters before it blew up. Before she could enter the building, Elphaba saw the strawberry painting, now colored in green, that Fiyero painted and it's being used as a logo for the building. Elphaba began to cry when she saw they painting because it reminded much about her fight with Fiyero and decided to leave.

_[Boq]  
So With A Thousand  
Sweet Kisses_

_I'll Cover You_

_[Glinda]  
When you're cold and you're lonely_

_[Boq]  
With A Thousand  
Sweet Kisses_

_I'll Cover You_

_[Glinda]  
You've got one nickel only  
With a Thousand Sweet Kisses_

_[Boq]  
When You're Worn  
Out And Tired_

_[Glinda]  
I'll Cover You_

_With A Thousand  
Sweet Kisses_

_[Glinda]  
When Your Heart  
Has Expired_

_[Glinda+Boq]  
Oh Lover I'll Cover You  
Yeah  
Oh Lover I'll Cover You_

When Glinda and Boq finished the song, the police arrived to stop their performance. Fiyero quickly hid while Avaric and Nessarose tried to leave, but the police got them. "It's good that you're back." Boq told Glinda as they hugged.

"Come on, clear off the roof." a cop told them.

"Okay, we're going." Glinda said.

When they were escorted down, Nessarose noticed that Fiyero disappeared. "Where's Fiyero?" she asked Avaric.

"I don't know but where the hell is my sister?! With the city being all green, she'll be harder to find."

While the cops were gone, Fiyero got out of hiding and all alone in the rooftop. Fiyero looked down and saw the people were leaving. He then went to the microphone and started to sing.

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game  
It's easy_

Fiyero's singing made the crowd come back to watch. While they were escorted down, Avaric and the others heard singing coming from the roof and noticed that all of them is not on the roof.

"What the hell is that?" a cop asked.

"It's Fiyero." Nessarose replied and all of them quickly came back up.

_There's nothing you can make that can't be made  
No one you can save that can't be saved  
Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time  
It's easy_

While walking away from the building, Elphaba stopped and heard the singing. She recognized the voice but couldn't believe it.

_All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need_

When they got back on the roof, the cops told him to stop and get off the roof. But Glinda and Nessarose stopped them and they harmonized to the cops, which made them continue and Boq and the band backed up Fiyero.

_Love, love, love_  
_Love, love, love_  
_Love, love, love_

_T__here's nothing you can know that isn't known  
Nothing you can see that isn't shown  
There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be  
It's easy_

_All you need is love  
All yous need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need_

Elphaba ran back to the building, but the cops won't let her in. "Please let me in. I know that singer." she told the cops.

"I'm sorry miss, but we couldn't let anyone in." one of the cops said.

Determined to enter the building, Elphaba found another way by going through another building.

_All you need is love_  
_All you need is love_  
_All you need is love, love_  
_Love is all you need_

_Love is all you need_  
_Love is all you need_  
_Love is all you need_  
_Love is all you need_  
_Love is all you need_  
_Love is all you need_  
_Love is all you need_

_She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah_

Fiyero saw Avaric looking at the other direction and he turned and couldn't believe in what he saw. Both of them saw Elphaba standing on another rooftop and she smiled at Fiyero and Fiyero smiled back. Elphaba ran to their rooftop and hugged Fiyero really tight.

"As long as you're mine?" Elphaba asked.

"As long as you're mine." Fiyero replied.

Elphaba and Fiyero had a big kiss as the band was about to end the song.

_All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need!_

* * *

**Well, that's it for this story. It was really hard to make but it was worth it. Got to the reviews section and tell me what's your favorite song scene in this story.**


End file.
